Ouran High School Naruto Club
by TUNSEM
Summary: Naruto and everyone he's known since he was a genin Must go on a secret mission. They've been told that there are new countries over the seas, and they have been sent to check one of them out. Meanwhile things have gotten a little boring at Ouran Academy.
1. The Mission

**Chapter 1**

The day started out like any other and Hinata was busily preparing for her upcoming Mission. "Where are you going Hinata?" Hinata ran right past Neji without giving him a thought. "I'm going on a mission today and I cant seem to find anything!" She ran to her room her hair was a complete and total mess. "Uh Hinata?" Neji walked up to her. "Do you need any help?" Hinata was scrambling through her stuff. "No, no. I'm fine." she lied After a few more hours of searching for her stuff she finally brushed out her hair, put it in a pony-tail, and ran out the door.

She ran outside and quickly apologized to Kiba and Shino for waiting. "So whats our mission she asked Shino while walking casually to the village gate. "We are to check out a country thats been discovered halfway around the world." Shino said in his usual monotone voice. "Who will be joining us on the mission?" Kiba asked curiously. "Lets see...Its going to be us, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, and of course Naruto." Shino answered. Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto's name. Shino glanced at Hinata and said "Hinata don't let your emotions cloud your judgment on this mission." Hinata jumped "Oh, OK Shino." she smiled a fake smile.

By the time they made it to the gate everyone was there waiting. Naruto was bored out of his mind. "Hey look who **finally** decided to join us!" Naruto remarked looking at Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. "Naruto! Don't be rude!" Sakura yelled as she hit him. "I'm s-sorry. I-Its all m-my fault." Hinata stuttered. "Don't apologize to this jerk!" Sakura said trying to make Hinata feel better. Shikamaru sighed. "Lets just get this over with before it gets troublesome!"

**Meanwhile....**

Kaoru was on his way to School as usual, his brother being right beside him as **usual**. Nothing completely out of the ordinary has happened. Well, not since Haruhi joined the Host club, at least. Hikaru had hatched another brilliant plan for they're 'twincest' last night. He couldn't help this feeling though, that something interesting was going to happen. He put the thought away for now. He had to get ready for the Host club's opening today. As they walked into school they met up with they're good friend Haruhi. She was busy reading a book before class. "Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru walked up to her and took the book away. "Whats this?" "Hikaru give it back." Haruhi said starting to get irritated. "Fine." He gave the book back.

"So what does Tamaki want to do for the Host club today?" Haruhi asked barely interested in the subject. "Nothing in particular." Kaoru replied. "Thats good. Ive been getting kind of tired of dressing up so much." Haruhi looked up and had a light smile. "Well I guess we better get to the club before Tamaki freaks out or Kyouya adds more to my debt." The twins laugh an start heading towards the 3rd music room, with Haruhi right behind them.

**Back with the Naruto gang....**

They were on they're way to the boat which would take them across the sea to the new land. Hinata was almost as anxious as Naruto was. What would it be like there? Several hours later they arrived on the shore of the new land. To their surprise the people here also spoke Japanese. "Well thats convenient." Naruto said smiling. Sakura looked at everyone and said "I once read that a long time ago, even before the attack of the Kyuubi, a piece of our continent broke off and floated away. But I always thought it was just a myth." Hinata looked around everything was very strange to her now. These people might have been one of her ancestors. "Shikamaru, Sai, and I will go and make everyone legal." Shino said. "You guys can go do whatever." Ino grabbed Hinata and Sakura. "Lets go do some shopping! This is a new town and I'm sure that we look pretty strange in these outfits." She smiled and pulled them off in the direction of a mall.

"Hinata you should try on this one!" Ino held up a skirt that didn't even go past her knees, and a short sleeved shirt. Hinata blushed. "I don't know if that would suit me Ino." "Oh come on Hinata! Its cute." Sakura smiled. Ino pushed Hinata into one of the changing rooms with the clothes. "Come out when your done changing." Hinata finally came out after changing. Sakura and Ino applauded. "We paid for your outfit and ours." Ino said after a few more minutes in the store. "Now lets see if we can make some heads turn.

**Meanwhile....**

"Finally school is over!" Hikaru yawned. "We are going over to the mall, Haruhi. Wanna join us?" Kaoru offered. "No thanks, Ive got a lot of homework to catch up on. You two go have fun." Haruhi replied walking away. The twins shrugged and walked away. They got into their limo and drove to the most expensive mall in the city. "Kaoru, did you see the girls in the host club today?" Hikaru laughed. "Yeah, I did, man those girls were really loud. You my friend are a genius." Kaoru replied. "No it was you who sold it. It wouldn't have been as affective without those teary eyes." Hikaru complimented. The twins laughed until they reached they're destination.

Kaoru got out of the car and noticed everyone outside staring. Why wouldn't they? Its not very often for commoners to see limousines. Kaoru followed his brother inside the mall. It was nothing compared to the place his mom worked at but it was a nice place. Kaoru walked around the mall aimlessly, with his brother. Nothing in particular catching his eye. Until he saw three very different girls walking out of a store. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't help but stop and look. "Whats wrong Kaoru?" His brother asked sounding confused.

The girls he saw were all completely different. One was blond and seemed very outgoing. Another was pink-haired and seemed very curious. The 3rd had blue hair and pale violet eyes. She seemed very nervous. Her whole face was red with embarrassment. This was the one who stood out the most. "Oh, I get it Kaoru." His brother said with a smirk on his face. "Get what?" Kaoru was very confused by Hikaru's words. Hikaru starts walking towards the girls Kaoru had just been staring at. Kaoru followed, wondering what mischief his brother was planning.

Hinata looked up to see two very handsome, and almost Identical men coming up to her. She blushed. She was never good talking to Naruto, now she probably had to speak to two handsome strangers. This just wasn't her day. _What am I thinking? They'll probably just walk right passed me._ Hinata tried to reassure herself.

Ino smiled and looked up at the two handsome men. "What can we do for you two?" She asked. "Well my brother here noticed you three and wanted to see if this young lady here was OK." He said gesturing to Hinata. Hinata blushed more. As if it weren't bad enough that she these two handsome men were over here. Now she'll actually have to talk to them.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru looked at his brother confused. "Hikaru what are you talking about?" He didn't want to bother them. "Let's just go." He started to walk away, but his brother pulled him back over, and whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to mess with her. I thought that's why you were staring at them." Kaoru realized his intentions and smiled an evil smile.

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled evilly at Hinata. They both got down and looked her in the eyes. They were probably half an inch from her face.

Hinata started freaking out. No one ever got this close to her before. Her entire face turned red. The twins smile widened, and before Hinata could think she screamed and, out of instinct, slapped them.

Kaoru doubled back in pain, from her slap. They never expected that. When the girl realized what she had done she couldn't stop apologizing. Kaoru didn't mind though. They probably deserved it, but he was concerned about how Hikaru would react. Hikaru laughed. "Well thats new. Ive never met a girl who has ever tried to slap us before. Right Kaoru?" Kaoru was relieved that Hikaru wasn't going to yell at the poor girl.

Hinata was flustered. She could barely think straight. The boys were laughing and lots of people were staring at them by now. She grabbed her head in pain. "Ow." The boys looked up and asked what was wrong. Realizing now that she had embarrassed herself beyond repair, she got up and ran away. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked sounding worried. Ino and Sakura ran off to go find Hinata. Hikaru and Kaoru sat there confused.

Hikaru helped up his brother and they watched as the shy girl ran off, followed by her two friends. "What was that all about?" Hikaru asked in a completely bored tone. Kaoru couldn't believe his ears. Wasn't his brother concerned about the girl at all? "I don't know. Maybe we should just go home." Kaoru wanted to get away. This was becoming embarrassing.

**The next day...**

Shino gathered everyone in one room, at the hotel they were sleeping at. "OK everyone. We will be enrolling into a high school just till we can learn enough information about this place." Naruto sighed. "Do we have to go to school?" He complained sounding like a child. Shikamaru stepped in. "Naruto quit acting like a kid. We all have to. Even if we don't want to. Shino resumed talking. "We will be attending Ouran High School. Its apparently the most prestigious school. We only were able to get in because of Hinata's bloodline." Ino smirked at Hinata. "Hey maybe we'll see those two boys from yesterday." Naruto and Kiba looked up, and Hinata turned red. "Ino, I thought I told you not to mention that." Shino looked at Hinata. "What boys?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Ino smiled. "Well you see, when we were at the mall these twins came up and started flirting with Hinata." Naruto and Kiba glanced at Hinata. Hinata started turning even more red. "Then she got really freaked out and slapped them. She ran off so fast I wasn't even able to ask they're names, and they were really hot too!" Ino laughed when her story was finished.

"Is this true Hinata?" Hinata looked down. "Yes it is true, Shino." "You need to control your emotions better." Hinata sighed. "Yes Shino." Shikamaru stepped in. "OK we will be enrolling in the school today. Now lets go so we can make it to our first class." Sai told everyone as they were leaving what classes they would be in. "We are all 1st year but we will have different ranks. "Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shino and Shikamaru you guys are in class A. I will be in class B. Choji and Kiba you two are in class C, and finally Naruto will be in class D." Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Class D? Why am I in class D?" Shino looked at him. "First off Naruto, You have no pedigree. Second you made almost all F's back at the academy. With both of those liabilities what made you think you wouldn't be in class D?

Naruto grumbled something then followed everyone to the school. "I-I'm sorry your in class D Naruto." Hinata stuttered. "Don't worry about me. Hey I'm curious what did those twins look like?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata was caught off guard by his question. "W-Well they had red hair and amber eyes, and um I think they're about your height." "Did they hurt you at all?" "Well, n-no." "Well if they start bothering you again, let me know. I'll come and beat them up for you." Naruto smiled. "Y-You don't have to do that." "But I want to. Besides, no one messes with my friends but me." Hinata blushed. She quickly looked up to see a huge school in front of her.

When everyone walked in, people started staring at them. Hinata never liked too much attention and she couldn't stop blushing, but she stood strong. Sakura looked at everyone and said "Since we are not all in the same class we should spit up into the groups of classes we are with."

**Meanwhile...**

Kaoru could tell his brother was bored too. They never really liked homeroom because it was so early in the morning. For some reason though, Kaoru couldn't get the girl from yesterday out of his head. She seemed so nervous and scared. _Why am I thinking about her? It's not like I'll ever see her again. But still there was something about her. Something...different. She wasn't like other girls thats for sure. What is it? _Kaoru broke off from that train of thought when the teacher announced that there would be some new students.

In came the same three girls from yesterday, plus two guys. "Please welcome Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga." The teacher gestured to each student accordingly. "Please take any available seats." The girl sat two seats in front of him. He couldn't believe it. It was the same exact girl from yesterday. No mistake about it.

Hinata sat there. Almost everyone in the room was staring at her. Her face was turning red. She was so nervous she almost felt like she was going to puke. "Hello. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Its nice to meet you." Hinata snapped out of it and looked at the girl who was sitting next to her. "I was new here not too long ago." The girl smiled. Hinata smiled back. "Its nice to meet you too, but why are you in boy's clothes?" Hinata whispered. Haruhi doubled back. "How about I talk to you after class." The girl tried to smile. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked that._ Hinata thought.

After class Sakura explained that we wouldn't have class for another three hours. "Let's go explore." Ino suggested. She ran off. Sakura and Hinata followed, afraid she would get lost or worse. "Hey look a music room!" Ino shouted at the end of a hallway. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata peered through the door. Rose petals blew by them and there in the middle of the room were seven extremely handsome men. All three of them blushed as the blonde in the middle said "Welcome, my beautiful guests. How may we be of service to you?"

Hinata's face grew hot as he approached them. "There, there, don't be shy." He held out his hand. "Now which host would you like to see?" Hinata was speechless. "Or would you only want to see me?" He said putting his face right in front of Hinata's. "Don't worry, if you faint I will be there to catch you."

A/N: Hello people. Like I've said before a million times: I'm new to this so cut me some slack. This one will probably be updated at a very slow pace because I get writer's block very easily.


	3. The gears begin to turn

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru walked up to Tamaki, and peered at the girls he was flirting with. He was, yet again, surprised to see the shy girl. The girl suddenly looked up and noticed him. When her pale violet eyes landed on him, he couldn't help blushing. What was wrong with him? Why was he blushing? Nothing was making any sense anymore.

Hinata looked up and saw one of the twins, who had freaked her out. She instantly remembered something Naruto said to her just before they split up. _"Hinata if you see either one of those twins again, run. Run and come find me. I'll make sure you won't get hurt." _After a minute of staring at the boy, she turned around and ran out the door.

_What the hell? _Was all Kaoru could think of when the girl ran. He quickly ran after her. He wondered why this strange girl was running from him. Kaoru chased after the girl. She was pretty quick. They started running down some stairs, and halfway down the stairs the girl grabbed the railing and swung herself over it. She landed perfectly on floor. Kaoru stared in amazement. _How did she do that? This staircase is pretty high up too! _He quickly ran down the steps and followed her.

He was starting to catch up with her now. He lost complete train of thought when something hit his head and, he fell to the ground. "What was that?" He was then picked up by the collar of his uniform. "Why were you chasing Hinata?" Said a spiky, blonde haired boy with, what looked like, whiskers on his cheeks. The violet eyed girl was behind him. He looked back over to the blonde. "I just wanted to know why she was running from me." Kaoru was speaking the truth.

Hinata hid behind Naruto. She felt bad knowing now that the boy was just curious. "N-Naruto, p-please let him g-go." Naruto glanced down at Hinata, realizing that she didn't want him to hurt the guy. He let him go. Naruto glared at the boy. "If I ever find out that you, or your brother, hurt Hinata or any one of my friends, you will regret it!" Naruto looked back over to Hinata, then walked away.

Kaoru was so confused by now. That guy obviously is very protective of the people who are close to him. He looked back at the girl. _She must be especially close to him._ "Your name is Hinata right?"

Hinata jumped when the boy asked his question. "Y-Yes, it is." When she noticed he was staring at her she blushed and looked down. "Hinata! Are you OK?" It was Sakura and Ino, they came running down the stairs. "Was that Naruto?" Sakura asked when they got to Hinata. "Yes, it was." she mumbled. Ino looked over at Kaoru then back at Hinata. She then got a sly smile. "So what happened?" Ino asked. Kaoru responded this time. "That guy nearly beat the crap out of me!" "I see." Ino said to his response. Hinata looked curiously at Ino. She seemed to be planning something almost evil.

Kaoru stood there for a few seconds when the rest of the host club came down the stairs. Hikaru came running up to his brother. "Dude, what was that all about?" "I just wanted to know why she was running from me." Hinata looked down and quietly said. "Well, y'see, Naruto told me that if I ever saw you I should run away. He was only worried about my safety." Kaoru looked at the girl. It all made sense why that guy nearly beat him up. Still it wouldn't hurt to apologize to her. "I'm sorry. Maybe if we hadn't tried to mess with you yesterday, it wouldn't have come to this."

Hinata looked at the boy. "I forgive you." Sakura checked her watch. "Oh no! Its almost time for our next class. Let's go!" She grabbed Hinata and Ino and ran.

Haruhi looked at the three as they ran. "Y'know that one girl, the one with the violet eyes, is actually really smart. She noticed within seconds that I was a girl." The whole host club was surprised to hear this. "I'm sure that **anyone** would be lucky to end up with her." Haruhi smiled.

**The next day....**

Hinata was talking with Sakura and Ino during homeroom. "I wonder if theyre going to have any festivals. I mean, its almost Christmas." Ino said curiously. Haruhi looked at the blonde. "Well the Host Club will be having a dance on Christmas Eve." Ino and Sakura jerked their heads toward Haruhi as Hinata slumped in her chair. "Whats wrong?" Haruhi asked the shy girl. "You don't like parties? Well that's fine. I don't really like parties myself." Haruhi smiled at her. "I-It's n-not that. Its j-just, I-I can't get a . . . a d-date." She said blushing. "Oh that's all?" Ino said laughing. "Hinata getting a date will be easy." Haruhi looked at Ino. "You don't have to have a date you know." Sakura butted in. "Wait! I've got an idea! Why don't you ask Naruto?" Hinata's whole face turned red. She could never ask Naruto out. Besides, even if she did he would never say yes. He only ever perceived them as friends.

Kaoru sat just behind them. He couldn't help but listen. The poor girl's friends were so loud half the school might hear them. He sighed and looked out the window. He knew he would have to do a dance with every girl who asked him. That was probably the most annoying thing about the dance.

Sakura and Ino wouldn't shut up. They just wouldn't stop talking about what they would wear to the dance. "Hey Haruhi. Do you think you could come with us? We'll need a boy's opinion on the outfits we'll try on." Haruhi smiled. "Sure, but I think you girls would be beautiful in whatever you try on." Ino and Sakura blushed. Hinata was even more confused. _Is Haruhi gay? There's nothing wrong with it, but it's the only logical guess. _"Hinata you have to come too. We think that you should go even if you can't get a date."

Kaoru chuckled to himself. _She won't get a date. Yeah right! A girl as pretty as her would get asked out in a heartbeat._ Kaoru blushed when he realized what he was thinking. _What the hell? Why am I thinking such things? I barely even know her!_ Kaoru was becoming flustered. Why was he having these thoughts? He tried clearing his head but he couldn't. Nothing made anymore sense.

**At the mall, later that day...**

Haruhi, Hinata, and Sakura were waiting outside the dressing room. Ino was trying on dresses and coming out to show them. They were all taking turns. Ino came out in a short, pink dress with a frilly lace at the top. "So, what do you think?" "It looks great on you Ino!" Sakura said. "It's my turn now." "OK, I'll go check this out."

When both girls left Hinata looked over at Haruhi. "So, why do you dress like a boy?" Haruhi was taken by surprise. "Well, long story short: I owe a debt to the Host club." "Oh, that makes sense. I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years." Hinata giggled. "Hey, I'm just curious Hinata, but what is your relationship with that blonde guy from D-Class?" Hinata blushed. "Oh, y-you m-mean Naruto? He's m-my friend, but...." Hinata trailed off wondering if she should tell Haruhi such a deep secret. "You like him don't you?" Hinata looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, its kinda obvious." Hinata looked down. It is obvious now that she thinks about it. _How come Naruto can't tell then?_ She wondered to herself.

A/N: I hope its getting more interesting. Oh and i'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've also got a few more things to say. Occasionally I will show the point of view for characters besides Kaoru and Hinata, just so you know what everyone is thinking. I'm going to try to update at least once every 2-3 weeks, but I'm not making any promises. I should be able to update more once school is out.


	4. The Dance

**Chapter 4**

After another hour in the store they finally left. Hinata was relieved. She wasn't that into shopping. She always got tense about it. Then again, she always got tense about everything. "Bye, Haruhi!" Ino said as they walked back to the hotel.

**At the Hotel....**

"I've got a plan on how to get more information on this country." Shino was speaking to everyone in the room. "What's the plan?" Naruto asked while balancing a pencil on his nose. "Well...." Shino began. "You've all heard of the Host club I'm sure." Everyone nodded. "Well sources tell me, that a lot of gossip goes around that club. I think one of us should gain they're trust, at least until we get enough information to come home with. It needs to be someone, that no one would suspect. Not even us if we were being spied on." Ino got up. "Oh, fine! You win. I'll do it!" "Actually..." Shino interrupted. "I was thinking more along the lines of Hinata."

Naruto and Kiba shot up. Naruto spoke first though. "No way! Hinata shouldn't have to grovel at the feet of those jerks!" Hinata turned red. Naruto was actually sticking up for her. "Naruto, calm down!" Shino said to him with a stern voice. "Hinata is an obvious choice. She's quiet and innocent. Besides we will keep an eye on her. If anything goes too far someone will get her out of there. Now sit down!" Naruto glared at Shino then sat down. "Hinata, do you want to do this?" Shino asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. It would probably be the best for everyone. The sooner they get the information, the sooner they can leave right? "I'll do it." She said firmly. She wanted to prove to Naruto that she could handle this. "Great." Shino said in response. "Sakura, Ino you two will be in charge of watching Hinata. You two will blend in better, since it's a host club." Ino and Sakura nodded.

**A few days later...**

"Hinata, when are you going to ask to work for them?" Ino was talking to Hinata in homeroom before anyone had showed up. They usually get there early so they can discuss information that they've picked up. "I'm waiting for the right moment." "Oh come on! Your going to work for them, not marry them!" Hinata ignored her. "You'll just have to wait."

The twins walked through the door just as Hinata finished speaking. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura looked up as they walked in. Kaoru looked at them confused. "Hi..." He said unsure if he should say anything. Ino looked at Hinata. "Nows your chance." The twins raised an eyebrow as Hinata was pushed over to them. "Uh... um..... I.... uh..." Hinata stuttered. She wasn't ready and this wasn't the right moment. "I was just... wondering.......uh.... what time the dance starts tonight?" Hinata said quickly. Ino and Sakura slapped their hands to their forehead. Hinata was going red as she embarrassed herself.

"Oh. It's tonight at 5:00 pm." Kaoru said smiling. When he smiled the violet eyed girl blushed more. He looked at her confused. "Are you okay?" "Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little embarrassed to ask such a dumb question." She claimed. Hikaru smiled evilly. He knew she was lying. Kaoru noticed and waited for his brother's actions. "Oh, don't worry about it." He said in a seductive voice.

Hinata's eyes widened at the tone Hikaru was using. He bent down only slightly to meet her eye level. The twins loved to mess with her. She looked him right in his amber eyes, and blushed. They always did that voice too. That velvety voice that was almost like music to her ears. She would never admit it though. _Why do I act this way around them? I've only ever acted this way around Naruto. __Besides I don't really know them. What's wrong with me?! _

Hikaru looked at her for a few more seconds and decided that it was not worth it right now. He was too sleepy to mess with someone. He stood up and looked at the other two girls in the room. They seemed to be planning something.

It had been almost two hours since school started. "**Oh my gosh**! I can't believe I forgot!" "Whats wrong Ino?" Hinata questioned. "I forgot to get a date for tonight! I'm going to look like a total loser!" Hinata was a bit insulted by that, because she didn't have a date either. No one had even bothered to ask. "What about Shikamaru?" Sakura suggested. "What?! No way! Not in a million years!" "Ino how did you of all people, forget to get a date? I'm going with this nice kid named Roy." "I don't know, and who cares about your stupid date! I have to find one and fast!" Sakura got angry when Ino said she could care less.

"Why don't you just ask Shikamaru? You've been looking for hours!" Sakura exclaimed. "Fine I'll ask him! If it'll make you so darn happy!" Hinata and Sakura watched as Ino slowly approached Shikamaru. She looked away and mumbled. "Shikamaru, do you want to go to the dance with me?" "Sure, why not. Besides if I say no, you'll probably kill me." He said bitterly. Ino's head shot back in his direction and she glared at him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked at Hinata. "So, do you have a date, Hinata?" Hinata felt herself shrink. "N-No." She said uneasily. "That's OK, maybe someone will ask you out before the end of the day." Sakura smiled reassuringly. Hinata smiled back, but she knew Sakura was wrong. The day passed very slowly and no one had asked Hinata out, as she expected. Even so, she had to go. There was a chance she could convince them, that she should work for them.

**5:00 PM....**

"We would like to thank you all for coming out to this special occasion." Tamaki introduced the night as expected. "Please have fun and enjoy our wide selection of food." Kaoru watched as all the girls looked up in excitement. He rolled his eyes then quickly straightened up again. He wandered around the room for awhile, waiting for the next girl to ask him to dance. He had never been more bored before.

Hinata watched as her friends had fun. Sakura was dancing with Roy. He's this guy from their homeroom. Ino, however, didn't seem to be having as much fun. Both her and Shikamaru looked a little mad to be dancing with each other. Hinata stood by a pillar, watching as everyone had fun except for her. _"Hey, hot stuff!" _Two guys walked up to her. "E-Excuse me?" She asked a little scared. "Oh come now, why is such a beautiful girl like you not having any fun?" Said one of the boys grabbing her hand.

Kaoru noticed Hunny running to Tamaki. "Tama-Chan, Tama-Chan! There's a girl who looks like she needs help." "What kind of help?" Tamaki asked confused. "Well, you see, these guys are trying to.... well, I think you guys should see for yourself!" "Come on guys!" All of the Host club followed Hunny to see the problem. There in a far corner the violet eyed-girl was being harassed by two guys.

Hinata thought that these guys were going to win. Then the twins poured punch on the two men. She looked at them in surprise. Unaware of what was going on. "You two really should cool off!" The twins said sarcastically. "Yes, or else something bad might happen." It was a tall figure who spoke next. He had raven hair and glasses. "You two are mean!" This time it was a blonde who looked like he belonged in elementary. "Disgusting." Said a six-foot male. "Leave this young lady alone please, or I'll have to report you." The blonde male who had introduced the dance was speaking now. The guys who were harming Hinata, ran off.

"Are you OK Mademoiselle?" He said in a sad yet sweet tone. "Y-Yes, thank you." Hinata blushed in embarrassment. _Nows my chance! _She thought realizing the opportunity. "Actually, I was wondering. I feel bad that you had to waste your time on me, and I wouldn't feel right until I paid you back somehow. Wait, maybe I can work for you." "There really is no need." "Please? I'll do anything to pay you back for saving me." The man with glasses walked over to Tamaki. "We really have been having problems lately. It might be a good idea, even if it is only for a little while." "Oh all right!" The blonde said at last. "But only if she really wants to."

Hinata smiled. She was in! Now all she had to do was stay in until the mission was completed.


	5. The Host Club

**Chapter 5**

_Today is my first day as the Host Club's assistant. I hope I don't screw anything up! _Hinata was walking with the rest of the team. As soon as they got in she would have to leave. Apparently the Host Club wanted to teach her a few things before their guests arrived. "Okay guys I'll see you later." She said in a somewhat cheery voice. She wasn't exactly 'happy' to be working for them, but she didn't want Naruto and the others to worry about her.

After she left, Shino gestured to Ino and Sakura with a nod. Sakura and Ino nodded and started to follow Hinata. Their orders were to make sure the members didn't go **too **far.

Hinata opened the door to the Host Club, and once again rose petals flew past her. She slowly entered. She was a little nervous, especially since she was around six handsome men and one cross dresser. The blonde male from before walked up to her. "Ah, it's very nice to see you again..." "Hinata." "Thanks. Anyway, I should introduce you to everyone. This is Kyoya Ohtori he is the Host club's vice president. This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you may call him Hunny, and Takashi Morinozuka, but you may call him Mori. I'm sure you've already met the twins and Haruhi. And, my name is Tamaki Suoh." The male gestured to each host accordingly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Hinata said bowing.

Tamaki was impressed by her courtesy and manners. She definitely would fit in nicely. Kyoya walked over to her. Hinata looked up at him. "Hinata, is it? Your task is to run errands for the members and bring them food and drinks. You must do as they say. Understand?" Hinata nodded.

Sakura and Ino were watching from the slight opening in the doorway. They were hoping no one would notice them. None of them seemed to be doing anything wrong but they kept watching. After all if Shino found out they would be dead meat!

After Tamaki and Kyoya explained everything Hinata waited for a task. However the twins had something else in mind. Hikaru and Kaoru walked halfway around her. And stopped at either side. "welcome to the club Hinata." They said in unison. "So, you have to do whatever we say right?" Hikaru asked." "Um... yes?" Kaoru and Hikaru smiled to each other then looked back at Hinata. They put their arms around her shoulders and smiled slyly. Hinata shrank down just a bit. What were they thinking? "Hinata could you do us a huge favor?" They said in unison once again. "S-Sure." She said nervously. "Do you think you could tell those girls over there to get lost?" Kaoru said sweetly pointing to Ino and Sakura. Hikaru looked at Kaoru. They were going to make her do some actual chores, but Kaoru backed out. He couldn't do that to her. She was way too sweet.

Sakura was going to rush in there when the twins were getting really close. After all Hinata was a sensitive girl and Sakura hated it when boys messed with vulnerable girls. But Ino held her back. She, however, thought that it was cute the way those boys were taking an interest. Sakura and Ino both looked up when one twin mentioned them. _Oh shit! _They both thought before running away.

Hinata turned her head just as the two girls ran away. _Was that Sakura and Ino?_ Hinata thought curiously. She turned back to the twins. "Well, if you'll excuse me I should get started on anything Kyoya would want me to do." Hinata started to walk towards Kyoya but she was stopped by Hunny. "So your name is Hinata, right?" He asked in a childish voice. "Well yes it is." "Well from now on I'm going to call you Hina-chan! If that's all right with you." Hinata giggled and blushed a little. "Yes that's fine, and very cute." She smiled more. "But I must see what Kyoya wants me to do." "Okay, then!"

Naruto sat in his homeroom, alone. He was drumming his fingers on the desk. This was the day Hinata would start working for the Host club. He hated every minute of it. Especially since those trouble-making twins were in it. _Gaah! What am I so worried about? Hinata can take care of herself. _Then a strange image crossed his mind. It was Hinata in the arms of those twins. Naruto's face grew hot as the image remained in his mind.

"Hey Naruto, are you OK?" It was one of the kids from his class. Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine. I just spaced out for a moment." "Really? It looked like you were going to kill someone for a minute there." The boy laughed then walked over to his seat. Naruto was surprised at what the kid had said. He looked down at his desk. _Why am I being so protective of her? She's my friend, of course I should protect her. Besides she could get hurt by them. _Naruto couldn't stand his conflicting emotions anymore, and he ran out the classroom. "Naruto?" The kids called after him.

Ino and Sakura had finally stopped running. "Y'know we really shouldn't run in dresses." Sakura laughed. Ino looked up and smiled. Then they started laughing. It was almost like when they were little kids. Before Sasuke tore them apart. Ino then noticed something. A boy, running aimlessly through the halls. It was Naruto. "Naruto?" Ino said confused. "Naruto?" Sakura echoed. "Let's go find out what he's up to." Sakura suggested before walking in the direction he had gone, with Ino closely behind.

**A few hours later...**

Hinata stood awkwardly in a corner of the club. When she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She blushed and quickly turned around. To her surprise it was Kaoru. "Um... c-can I help you?" She stuttered nervously. "I just wanted to know if you were alright. You were so quiet and by yourself I could have sworn you were sad about something." He said looking down at her. "Oh, I'm fine, but thanks for worrying about me." Hinata smiled. He really was a nice guy once you got to know him.

Kaoru smiled too. She was so sweet. "Don't you think you should get back to your guests?" The pale-eyed girl said after a moment of silent smiling. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me." Kaoru realized she was right and nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll talk to you later, I guess." The girl smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

**The next day...**

"All right everybody. Today we'll be dressing up in medieval outfits." Tamaki was speaking to the Host Club before they opened their doors. "We even have something for Hinata." "W-What?" Hinata muttered. Why would he make her dress up like the rest of them? _I'm not even a host!_ She thought, while starting to panic.

Before anyone could object he sent them off to the changing room. Well, except for Haruhi. "Oh, my darling daughter! Wouldn't you rather wear this?" He said holding up a beautiful princess dress. "Um.. no thanks!" She said grabbing a different outfit and heading to the changing room. Tamaki felt his heart sink and sat in a corner to mope.

Hinata came out in a long white dress, with a see-through green dress with half-open sleeves. The green dress part was made to drape over the first dress. Her hair was braided in a way that came around the back of her head, while the rest fell naturally. Hikaru and Kaoru came out in matching outfits, of course. They came out in a greenish shirt with a tan leather vest over it. The vest was open in the shape of a V and tied around at the waist. They had on dark brown pants and big leather boots with a moccasin leather material, they also had a sword which was wrapped around their waste. Hunny came out in a Jester's outfit. Kyoya came out in a King's outfit, with a royal staff and everything. Haruhi was dressed as a peasant, because it was the only outfit left. It even had little patches on it. Mori was dressed like a Dark Knight, and of course Tamaki had on a noble Knights outfit. That is, when he finally stopped moping.

"M'lord, what's the big Idea?" Hikaru started. "Yeah! We look like that guy from _The Princess Bride_." Kaoru finished. Hinata's face went red when she looked in the mirror. "Um...Tamaki, are you sure I should be dressing up too?" She asked sounding nervous. "Of course Hinata, you are technically part of the Host club, and everyone dresses up." Tamki said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You look amazing!"

Hinata was still a little unsure, but she put it out of her mind and decided to wait like the rest of them, for the guests to arrive.

Kaoru hadn't noticed Hinata's dress but when he did he couldn't help but go slightly red. He gained control over his emotions and got into place on the other side of the group so Kaoru could mirror his brother from afar.

When the guests arrived they were so infatuated. "Hm? Whats with those uniforms?" Hinata asked. "Oh, you didn't know? Every year Ouran Academy allows other schools to come over for a special event, it occurs twice a year." It was one of the guests that answered. "Oh, that makes sense." Hinata said, beginning to pour tea. "Oh no." Hikaru said. "That means the Zuka club will be back." "What's the Zuka club?" Hinata asked. "They are a club that's from an all girl academy. They think women are superior." Kaoru replied. "And, they're out to destroy the Host club." Hikaru finished.

A/N: Hello everyone. Only a few of you might get the _Princess Bride_ joke. You see, i used the outfit Anigo Montoya has. He is by far my favorite. ^.^ Anyway, you can probably guess whats going to happen in the next chapter. I hope to update soon. Enjoy ^.^


	6. Kaoru's problem

**Chapter 6**

_The Zuka club, huh? I wonder what they're like? _Hinata thought after the brief explanation. _Why would they try to destroy the Host Club? Sure, the members are a little weird. But still..."_ Hinata's thoughts were soon interrupted. "Hinata, could you do me a favor?" It was Kyoya, the club vice president. "Uh, sure." "Could you deliver this letter to the Principal?" Hinata looked at the envelope. It had a crest printed on it, so it must be important. Hinata nodded and took the letter. Even if it didn't seem that important, she would take it anyway. He kinda scares her, a little.

**30 minutes later...**

"Good lord, this school is huge!" She mumbled as she walked back to the Host Club. She was so tired by now that she didn't see where she was going, and she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said looking up at the person. "Don't be." A velvety voice came from the woman she bumped into. "Oh my. You are so lovely." She said offering Hinata her hand. "My name is Benio Amakusa. What is yours?" Hinata looked at her in bewilderment. "Hinata Hyuuga." She said in reply.

"Now, where is such a pretty girl, like you, going?" She asked once she helped her up. "Um...I need to get back to the Host Club." "What a coincidence. I was just heading there myself."

**Meanwhile...**

"Has anyone seen Hinata?" Kaoru asked curiously. "I sent her to drop something off for me." Kyoya replied. "She should be back soon, as long as she didn't run into any trouble." He said. Kaoru couldn't keep his mind straight. Everything was going crazy., and he knew Hinata was the trigger. The only question was....why? He could tell his brother wasn't having the same problem. That's it! He would ask his brother what was going on. Hopefully he would be able to help.

Hinata walked awkwardly with this complete stranger. She always felt nervous around people she barely knew. "So, why are you going to the Host Club?" The brown-haired female asked. Hinata looked over at her. "Well, I kinda work for them. I was delivering something for Kyoya." "What!?" the brown-haired female yelled. "They've roped yet another young girl into working for them. Those slime-balls!" Hinata jumped when she yelled. Was this the Zuka Club Hikaru and Kaoru were telling her about?

Then something completely unexpected happened. Benio pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry, I'll help you get away from that evil Host Club!" Hinata was so confused. Was everyone who walked into this school so eccentric? She sure hoped not.

**10 minutes later...**

Benio pushed open the doors. "What is wrong with you scoundrels? How dare you pull yet another girl into your stupid shenanigans!" Hinata wished this wasn't happening. All the members looked up. Kyoya spoke up. "Well, it seems Hinata ran into the Zuka Club president. That explains why she was taking so much time."

Hinata quickly went over to Mori. She figured, if something was going to happen, she might as well stay close to one of the strongest looking members.

Kaoru looked over at Hinata. She looked tired and a bit scared. He couldn't blame her. The Zuka Club definitely had some eccentric members. She looked so bad that she looked like she was about to collapse. He turned his attention back to the Zuka Club president. She looked mad as hell! Kyoya spoke again. "I'll have you know, that Hinata joined on her own free will." "What?" Benio seemed really surprised. "It's true. She insisted on working for us." Benio glared at them. "Its bad enough you trick girls into working for you. Then you go lying about it!"

Tamaki stared at her. "Believe what you want. At least we know the truth." Hinata looked at him. She never saw this side of him before. "Well then..." Benio started. "We will be back tomorrow to find out the truth. You can count on that!"

After she said that she stormed out. Hinata looked at all the members. They seemed so serious now. _Was it my fault?_ She asked herself, then looked down at the ground.

**2 hours later...**

Sakura sat quietly in class, which was quit unusual for her. She was thinking over what happened with Naruto the other day. He seemed so upset.

"_Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked up in surprise. "Why are you running?" "I...needed to think about something." Sakura could tell he was lying, but she didn't press on._

Sakura snapped out of her flashback when she heard Ino's voice. "What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" "Oh, I'm fine. I just kinda spaced out." Ino seemed a bit skeptical of her reply, but she looked back at the teacher and continued to take notes.

**After school...**

Kaoru walked in silence with his brother. It was time to go home and they were both tired. "Hey, Hikaru..." "Yes?" Hikaru asked. "When we get home can I ask you something?" "Sure, but why can't you ask me now?" Kaoru was a little hesitant to answer. "You'll see why later." He hoped his brother wouldn't continue to pester him with questions. Besides, he might not even know how to ask his question when they get home.

Throughout the car ride home, which was surprisingly quiet, Kaoru kept on coming up with ways of asking his question, but none of them seemed good enough. Kaoru felt sick to his stomach, as the questions continued in his mind. It would definitely be hard to come up with a decent question, let alone being able to ask.

The ride home felt like an eternity to both of them. When they finally arrived they both went upstairs, like they always did. Hikaru obviously didn't want to waste anytime. "Alright, what's bothering you? There has to be something wrong! You were quiet the whole ride home!" He said folding his arms across his chest.

Kaoru took in a deep breath, he still wasn't a hundred percent ready, but Hikaru was becoming impatient which would lead to trouble if he didn't tell him soon. "Well," Kaoru started. "I get red and my stomach starts bunching into knots, but it doesn't happen all the time. I think something is triggering it." Hikaru stood in silence listening. "Do you have any idea how I could get rid of it?" "Well, do you know what the trigger is?" Hikaru asked curiously. "I think so." "Well, my suggestion is that you don't run from it when it starts, or even try to cover it up. I think you just need to face it head-on."

Kaoru thought this over for a minute. It was the only advice he had right now. He might as well try it out. For now that's all he could do until he figured out what was really bothering him. "Alright, I'll give it a shot. Now let's get started on our homework." Kaoru smiled, while Hikaru sighed in exasperation.

**The next day...**

Kaoru sat in the Host Club bored out of his mind. They had canceled all their requests for the day, because the Zuka Club would be coming today. "I wonder when they'll be here." Hikaru stated. He hated waiting for people for long periods of time. Then the doors burst open once again. "I guess now." Kaoru said looking at his brother.

"We have come to save these two young girls from the likes of you men." It was Benio, the president. "We are here to make sure these young ladies aren't made impure by you scum!" It was Chizuru the vice president. "We are here to take these girls to where they belong!" It was Hinako, a leading representative.

Hinata and Haruhi just stared at them like they were crazy. "Look, I've already told you, I'm not leaving the Host Club. I need to finish school here to accomplish my dream." Haruhi was tired of these girls trying to take her away. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Well then what about you, madam?" She asked looking to Hinata. "Well...I really....." Kaoru stood up. "I don't think she wants to go." Everyone turned their attention to Kaoru. "Why on earth would you say that?" The vice president asked. "Why would she want to leave, when she asked to join?" "Ah, yes. I did some research on that. Apparently she was harassed by two boys during a dance. That's a perfectly good reason to want to leave if you ask me." Benio stated.

Kaoru was getting irritated. _They just don't give up, do they?_ "Well, we were the ones to step in and help." Kaoru stated. "Oh please, you probably only helped her to make you're own male fantasies come true."

Hinata felt bad that they were arguing about whether or not she should stay. They kept going back and forth for about ten minutes after that. "And what makes you think you're school is perfect?" "We are all equals there, no one is bigger or better."

"Um....guys?" Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "Look, I appreciate everyone's concern for me, but truthfully I can't leave." Everyone looked confused. "My friends and I, are here for a special reason, and we aren't allowed to leave until we've accomplished that reason. " Hinata giggled a bit. "Besides, I couldn't leave my new friends here at the Host Club, could I?" Then their confused looks turned surprised.

"Hinata-chan, that was so Kawaii!" Tamaki yelled as he rushed over to hug her. The twins stopped him, by grabbing his ears. "It's bad enough you harass Haruhi, you don't need to harass Hinata too, you pervert!" They said in unison. "Excuse me?! I'm not the pervert here! You're the ones who flirt with you're own sister!" Tamaki started rambling on about Haruhi being his precious little girl, or something like that anyway.

After the Zuka Club accepted their defeat, they left with a warning that they would be back. And after Tamaki finally calmed down some, the twins went on with their business.

Kaoru decided to take Hikaru's advice. "Hey, Hinata?" Hinata looked up in surprise, she hadn't realized Kaoru had walked up to her. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out later. Y'know, with Hikaru and me." He asked as his cheeks started to turn red. He only hoped she wouldn't find him really weird, for asking this.

A/N: Hello peoples! Thanks for sticking around for yet another chapter of Ouran Naruto Club. I swear, it always feels like I'm rushing things between these two. I hope I'm not, that would be really sad, because I like to take my time with these kinds of things. Oh well. Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. I wrapped up the Zuka club thing way too quickly. It's just I didn't have any good ideas for it and it was really starting to bore me. Oh, and you guys will love me. In the next chapter, I will do a very quick interview with the stars. (Meaning Hinata and Kaoru only). And when I say short I mean 2-3 questions short. So just comment your questions (and let me know who you want to ask) on this chapter and they may end up on the next chapter of Ouran High School Naruto Club! See ya.


	7. The twin's house

**Chapter 7**

A/N:** Hello everyone! TUNSEM here, and I've got our two protagonists of the series, sitting right next to me. Say hello to you're fans.**

**Hinata- Hello everyone.**

**Kaoru- Hey.**

**Me- So we are going to start the interview now, and I would like to thank the fans for submitting these questions. We're going to start with questions for Hinata, then finish up with the questions for Kaoru. OK, our first question comes from ****diff-r-ent-1. "Doesn't the twin's hair remind you of someone else, ... for instance a certain kazekage?" **

**Hinata- Thinking about it now, they do sorta look like Gaara.**

**Me- OK, next question. These two come from lunerlet. "Hinata do you think your father will approve if you fell in love with someone during your mission?"**

**Hinata- No. He would probably kill me.**

**Me- "Also Hinata do you think you will ever tell the twins apart" **

**Hinata- Actually, I've been doing a pretty good job of telling them apart now. Especially when they're doing their 'twincest.'**

**Me- OK! Let's get on with the story!**

Hinata stared up at Kaoru in surprise. She felt her face go hot with nervousness. _Should I say yes? Should I say no? I wish someone could help me think this through._ "W-What did you want to do?" Hinata started twiddling her fingers as she waited for a reply.

"I was thinking, maybe we could hang out and watch a movie." "That, sounds like fun." Hinata smiled lightly and Kaoru smiled back. "OK then, I guess I'll see you Saturday then." After he finished he started to walk away.

**1 hour later...**

"You're going over to the Hitachiin brother's house?!" _I really wish Ino, didn't scream it to the world like that._ Hinata thought after she had finished explaining things to her friends. "Hinata, why are you going to their house?" Sakura asked calmly. "Well, Kaoru invited me over to watch a movie, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so..." "Hurt his feelings? What does he like you or something?" "No, but he seems nicer and more sensitive than his brother, but I could be wrong."

"Well," Ino started. "You know I'm going to pick out you're outfit." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why can't Hinata pick out her own outfit?" Ino looked back at her. "That's so obvious. Hinata is going to the house of two rich twins, who happen to be really hot. She needs to look her best." _Besides, there's a possibility that one of them is going to fall for her. _Ino added silently.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Hinata is coming over?" Hikaru asked, making sure he heard his brother right. "Yeah. Is that OK?" Kaoru wasn't sure how Hikaru would react, and was also a bit worried. "That's fine." Kaoru felt a wave of relief wash over him as Hikaru replied. "So what are we going to do when she comes over?" "I was thinking of watching a movie." "Cool." Hikaru replied with a small smile on his face.

"Y'know, when you told me that something had been bothering you, I wasn't that surprised." Hikaru stated as he changed the subject. "Really?" "Really. You have been acting really weird lately. In fact, I was starting to get worried about you." Kaoru looked down. He hadn't realized how obvious he was being. "Don't worry. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'll help you get through it." Hikaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and plastered a wide grin on his face. Kaoru smiled back. Whatever happened, he knew he could rely on his brother.

**A few days later...**

Hinata sat in the hotel room the girls shared. Ino was going through her closet trying to find an outfit for Hinata to wear to the twins house. She was supposed to be there in an hour and Ino still hadn't figured out what she should wear. "Hey Ino, why don't you let Hinata pick an outfit." Sakura was getting really irritated, because she was trying to read a book and Ino kept throwing clothes in her direction.

"No way! Hinata needs to look nice if she's going to a rich person's house!" Sakura could tell she was just making up excuses to put together an outfit for Hinata.

Hinata sat on the bed nervously. What if she was late? The twins would probably get mad at her, and wouldn't let her in. The scene she was worrying about kept playing in her head over and over again. "Ah-ha!" Ino interrupted Hinata's thoughts as she pulled out an outfit. Ino threw the clothes to Hinata and pushed her into the bathroom. Ino closed the door and yelled. "Now put that on and come out and show us!"

"Ino are you sure about this?" Hinata asked worriedly through the door. "Trust me." Ino replied simply. After a few minutes of struggling Hinata came out in the outfit Ino told her to put on. It was a strapless purple shirt that had ruffles at the top and it waved a bit on the trimming. The skirt was a dark black and came a few inches above the knees and flowed easily, like it was made for dancing or something. Hinata's face lit up red as she looked in the mirror. "Ino! She looks like she's going to a club!" Sakura yelled. "Oh please."

Naruto came in due to all the yelling. "Um...what's going on in here?" He asked curiously. He was stopped as Hinata turned around and her face became as red as a tomato. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly. He was almost in shock. "Hinata, are you going out somewhere?" He asked as he silently gulped.

Hinata was about to speak when Ino interrupted her. "Oh, she's going out with Sakura and me. We're just going to the mall." Hinata looked at her with a confused expression. _Why is Ino lying about me going to the twins house? _"Now leave, Naruto! We're not done in here!" Ino yelled as she threw a water bottle at the door.

Naruto's eyes widened more as the water bottle came flying in his direction. He quickly closed the door, and heard the thunk of the water bottle hitting the door with a lot of force. "Ino has quite an arm." He mumbled to himself quietly.

"Now, Hinata we just need to pick out a pair of shoes and do you're hair." Ino smiled as Hinata's stomach began to tie into small knots. Ino pulled out a pair of 2" black platforms with a single strap that came around the top of the foot. The straps were decorated at the side with a small red flower. They had a strap right below the ankle that you strapped them together. After Ino made Hinata put them on, she tied Hinata's hair into a medium pony-tail.

"There, you're all set." Ino announced happily. "Now come on, Sakura and I will walk with you most of the way, but when we get to the mall you're on you're own." "Ino are you sure that's a good idea? I mean look at the way Hinata is dressed. She could get harassed again, like at the dance." Ino thought this over for a minute. "You're right. OK, Sakura I'll walk with her, you wait at the food-court. I would send you with her, but I have a feeling that due to you're strength from training with Tsunade, you'd most likely kill someone."

**45 minutes later...**

"All right, bye Hinata." Ino said as she began to walk back to the mall. Hinata watched as Ino left then turned around to knock on the door. She breathed deeply and knocked her fist against the big wooden door. Two female twins, who appeared to be maids, opened the door. "Hello." They said in unison. "You must be Hinata Hyuuga. We are very pleased to meet you. The master's have been talking about you lately." They smiled as they looked Hinata up and down. "Anika, Aniko, thanks for getting the door I can handle it from here." The voice came from Kaoru. Hinata assumed he was talking to the maids in front of her. "As you wish master Kaoru." They said in unison, as he began to walk down the stairs.

Kaoru came out in a whitish-beige sweatshirt, with a hood. It looked like he had a black undershirt on too. The shorts were orange and came down to his knees. He had converse shoes on too. Hinata's face turned red as he came closer. He seemed so calm, cool, and collected. She felt like fainting right then and there, but she gathered a deep breath and decided to speak. "Hello Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru smiled and looked at the outfit she had on, when he was in front of her. His cheeks went slightly red, but then he felt something was a bit off. "Are you getting taller?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side. She giggled in response, and his face went a little more red.

"Ino made me wear platforms." Kaoru started laughing a bit too. "Is that why you're dressed like that?" "Yeah, Ino insisted on putting together an outfit for me." As the two laughed together, the maids looked at each other with smirks and raised eyebrows. They understood exactly what was going on. "We will go get master Hikaru." They said before walking away together and whispering to each other.

Kaoru and Hinata smiled in silence together, for a few more seconds. When Kaoru opened his eyes he spotted a silvery chain around her neck. "Hm? What's that?" He asked curiously as he pointed to the small chain. Hinata opened her eyes in confusion. "This?" She asked holding up a small heart shaped locket. "This was given to me by my mother, about seven years ago, on my birthday before she passed away." Hinata explained. "May I see it?" Hinata nodded before taking it off and placing it in Kaoru's palm.

Kaoru stared at the small locket as it gently fell on his hand. He gently opened it and noticed a small picture of Hinata when she was little and on the other side a beautiful long haired woman, who looked a lot like Hinata did now. The only difference was that the woman in the picture had light-blue eyes. Kaoru's eyes widened slightly for a minute then softened as he took in the beauty of the two pictures. "You look so happy in this picture." Kaoru said as a gentle smile crossed his face. "Yeah." Hinata said simply. "Is this you're mother?" Hinata nodded in response. "She's very beautiful." "She was very kind too." "I would've loved to meet her." "I'm sure she would've liked meeting you too." Kaoru closed the locket and noticed a small engraving on the back. It read: _"Hinata, stay strong and beautiful." _

Kaoru looked up at Hinata. His smile fell. He never realized what kind of pain she might have gone through, until now. He felt like pulling her into a hug and making her forget all those painful memories, but he didn't. He simply, placed the locket back into her hand and apologized for bringing it up. "It's no problem. I like thinking about my mom, and how kind she was to me."

Just then Hikaru came around the corner and started walking down the stairs. "Hey guys what's up?" Hikaru asked sounding as cheerful as ever. Kaoru turned around as Hinata put the locket back on. "Nothing." Kaoru said smiling. Hikaru was wearing a blue shirt with small white straps that fell around his arm instead of his shoulders like the other straps. He had on a black undershirt also. He had on orange pants that went down to his ankle's. He wore sandals, like he had just been to the pool.

"So, what are we going to watch?" Hikaru asked looking at the two of them. "I'm fine with whatever you guys wanna watch." Hinata said smiling lightly. "Are you sure?" Kaoru asked. Hinata nodded in reply. "Well, I'm in the mood for a horror movie. Is that OK?" Hikaru looked at Hinata to make sure there were no objections. Hinata just looked back at him, with an unchanged look. "Horror movie it is, then." Kaoru wasn't sure if they should be watching a horror movie, but Hinata seemed fine with it so he started following his brother. "Come on, Hinata." Kaoru gestured for Hinata to follow.

Hinata followed them as she looked around. Their house was much bigger than hers, but what else could she expect. The twins lead her to, what looked like, their living room. It had a fancy-looking couch, and a relatively big television. Attached to the T.V. were several video game consoles. A Play Station, Wii, etc. On the sides of the room were shelves, filled with books, video games, and movies. She walked over to the books. Many of them were manga, but she found several regular books that might interest her.

She was interrupted from her browsing, by the sound of Kaoru's voice. "Hey, if you want to read something you can just take it home. We can always get another copy of it." "Are you sure that's all right? Wouldn't you're parents get mad?" Hinata asked looking up at him. "No. It's fine." Kaoru smiled down at her. "Here, why don't you take this one. It's one of my favorites." As he said this he reached up and pulled down a book and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata looked down at the small black book and looked on the front and the back. "There's no title on this book." She looked up at him confused. "A good book doesn't need a title." He said as he bent over slightly to reach her eye level.

Hinata blushed slightly. "Thanks." Kaoru stood up straight and began walking towards the couch. Hinata on the other hand continued to explore. She stopped in front of the fireplace. There were several pictures of Hikaru and Kaoru, but only of them together. She looked at some of the other pictures, which were of their parents. "Are these you're parents?" Hikaru and Kaoru both looked over to her. "Yeah." They said in unison. "Where are you're parents?" "At work." Hikaru replied. "Do they know I'm here?" "Yeah." Kaoru replied this time.

"You guys look a lot like you're mother." Hinata said smiling. _I wonder why there aren't individual pictures of them._ She wondered silently. "You guys are always together, aren't you?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "Pretty much."

Hinata held her locket as she looked at the pictures. Everyone in the pictures seemed so happy and nice, except for one. A picture of them, when they seemed to be in middle school. They had such bored and glazed over expressions. Hinata hardly believed they were the same people sitting in the room with her. Her heart ached as she looked at the picture. Something about their expressions bothered her.

"OK, I think I got a good movie." Hikaru announced. "Hinata, do you want snacks?" Kaoru asked. "Um...sure." She replied hesitantly. That picture was still bothering her for some reason. "OK! Anika, and Aniko prepared some things in case anyone got hungry or thirsty. I'll go get them." Kaoru got up and walked out of the room.

Hinata went and sat next to Hikaru on the couch. It was a bit silent without Kaoru. "I hope you like the movie." Hikaru said smiling. "Thanks, Hikaru." Hinata smiled back. He seemed a bit taken aback by her reply. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly. "How could you tell, I was Hikaru?" "Huh? I'm not sure. For some reason I could just tell." Hinata said rubbing the back of her head.

**A few minutes later...**

Kaoru came back with soda's and popcorn. "Took you long enough." Hikaru joked with his brother. "Hey, I could take all this back. Never bite the hand that feeds you!" Kaoru said laughing. Hinata enjoyed how close they were. That's more than she could say about any of her friends. Kaoru handed everyone their snacks and Hikaru put the DVD in the DVD player, and went straight to the menu. "So, what movie are we watching?" Kaoru asked as he sat down. "It's called 'The Sixth Sense.' Hikaru replied. "Dad recommended it." After he hit play he sat on the other side of Hinata and began to eat his popcorn.

**45 minutes later...**

The light had been turned off awhile ago so they could see the movie better, but currently Hinata wished they hadn't. Her legs were pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head was rested on her knees. Her eyes were wide in fear, as she continued to watch the movie. However, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't seem fazed by the movie at all. They might even think it's boring.

Kaoru was wondering why Hinata was so silent, so he decided to check on her. He saw her curled up in a little ball shaking in fear. "Hinata?!" Kaoru yelled in fear. Hikaru looked at his brother in surprise then to Hinata. "Hikaru, turn off the movie!" Hikaru did as he was told then the twins both put a hand on Hinata's back and hovered over her slightly. "Hinata! Calm down!" They both yelled, with worried voices.

Hinata's eyes wavered up to them. The two handsome boys looked so worried. Her face turned pinkish as she continued to stare at them. They were so close to her she could barely breathe. Her temperature rose, and she started to lose her vision. The last thing she heard were the twins voices fading, and she fell unconscious.

"Hinata!" They both yelled as they watched her fall over on the couch. They both stood up and looked at each other. They felt bad, that they had scared her senseless. As they looked at her, they thought the exact same thing. _This is our fault._

**10 minutes later...**

Hinata was laying flat on the couch with a blanket, and a wet cloth on her head. "How is she doing?" Hikaru asked as he came in with a glass of water. "The same, as far as I can tell." Kaoru replied. He hadn't left her side, since she fell unconscious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have recommended a horror movie in the first place." "It's not you're fault. You didn't know this would happen." Kaoru tried to reassure him. "Yeah, but I never think anything through. All of this could have been avoided."

Kaoru had nothing more to say. It seemed Hikaru was going to be stubborn about this. Kaoru turned his attention back to Hinata and started switching out the cloth on her head. "Hikaru, could you go run this under some cold water?" Kaoru asked handing him the cloth. "Sure." Hikaru grabbed the cloth and headed back for the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." Kaoru whispered, once Hikaru had left the room. Kaoru looked Hinata over to see if there was anything he should do for her. Then he noticed her locket again. He picked up the heart that rested softly on her chest. He made sure not to pull Hinata with it. He opened it up again and gazed at the pictures again. He compared the picture of Hinata's mom to her. His gaze softened and his bangs covered his eyes as he placed the locket back in it's original place.

Hikaru came back in with the cloth. "Hey, are you OK?" Kaoru looked up at him. "Yeah." He took the cloth and placed it back on Hinata's forehead. Hikaru didn't believe his brother, but he knew not to ask questions, in a situation like this. He watched as his brother pressed the back of his hand against Hinata's face. "Her temperature has gone down." Kaoru started after a moment of silence. "I'm going to take her home. She needs to rest, where everyone can keep an eye on her." Hikaru nodded. "Should I go with you?" He asked curiously. "No, I'll be fine." Kaoru answered coolly.

**15 minutes later...**

Kaoru had carried Hinata on his back, a third of the way by now. He would've asked the chauffeur to drive him, but he had the day off and Kaoru didn't want to bother him. The sun was setting and the sky took on an orange glow. He walked in silence as people stared in his direction, probably wondering why the girl was unconscious.

Kaoru heard a faint noise come from Hinata. It sounded somewhat like 'Kaoru.' His eyes shifted to Hinata, and widened slightly as she started to wrap her arms around him, which were hanging limp earlier. Her head also shifted a little closer to Kaoru's. "Thank...you..." Was all she mumbled before going silent again. Kaoru was in shock by what just happened.

His face turned red, his eyes shook slightly, his heart began to race, and his stomach was in knots. He stared at her like that for two minutes, without moving. Eventually his shoulders relaxed, a smile crossed his face, and he whispered. "You're welcome, Hinata."

**20 minutes later...**

Kaoru arrived at the hotel Hinata was staying at. He asked the man at the desk what room she was staying in, and began to climb the stairs. When he reached the room, he knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, and Kaoru's eyes widened. _Oh no. _Was all he thought.

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura and Ino were standing outside the Hitachiin household with shocked looks on their faces. "Is Hinata alright?" Sakura asked. "I think so." Hikaru replied. "Well, where is she?" Ino questioned. "Kaoru took her home." "What?!" They both yelled. Sakura and Ino stared at each other with fear in their eyes. They stood there for a minute before running, at high speed, back to the hotel. Luckily they weren't wearing heels. _We have to get there before Naruto sees Kaoru with Hinata! _

A/N: **Hey guys. It's a really long chapter, I know. It stretched up to 6 pages in the program I used. Also, I did use the outfits from the hotel episode. I changed maybe one or two things. I also drew a picture of Hinata's outfit, if any of you wanted to see it. Anyway let's get back to the interview. This time all the questions will be aimed at Kaoru. Another question from diff-r-ent-1. "****how would you react if Hikaru and Hinata had to play seven minutes in heaven?" **

**Kaoru- um......I...I'm not sure.....uh.....**

**Me- Aw! Kaoru is blushing!**

**Kaoru- I am not!**

**Me- Next question. Yet, another from**** lunerlet****. "Kaoru, how would you feel if Hinata was a ninja?"**

**Kaoru- A ninja? What kind of question is that? **

**Me- Kaoru! Don't be rude!**

**Kaoru- Alright fine, I guess I'd be OK with it. I don't know.**

**Me- OK! Thats all we have time for. If you have any more questions, please post them and I will post another interview on deviantart. Bye!**


	8. Kyoya's plan

**Chapter 8  
**

Kaoru's eyes widened slowly as he stared at the person on the other side of the door. "Naruto, It's not what it looks like I was just-" "Shut up!" Naruto interrupted. "Why the hell, is Hinata unconscious, and why isn't she with Sakura and Ino?!" Kaoru was confused. _Didn't Hinata tell her friends about coming over?_ Kaoru thought as Naruto got angrier. "S-She passed out, from fear. I was j-just bringing her back home." Kaoru tried to explain. "You think I'm going to believe that shit?!" Naruto yelled. "Hinata was at the mall with Sakura and Ino all afternoon!"

Kaoru was so confused, but now wasn't the time to question things. He had no idea why but Naruto scared him. He just looked very strong, for some reason. Kaoru knew this might get ugly, so he set Hinata down, near the door. He took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "If you're mad, fine! If you want to punch me in the face, fine, go ahead and do it. Just promise me you won't get mad at Hinata."

Naruto was taken aback by Kaoru's sudden courage and concern for Hinata. "Why was Hinata with you? Ino told me that they were going to the mall. Yet somehow she ended up with you. How does that work?" Naruto growled as his hand became a fist. Kaoru didn't answer him. "Tell me, you bastard!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Sakura, this really isn't good! Who knows what Naruto will do to Kaoru." Ino said sounding worried. "Yeah. I mean he's never been partial to the twins, but if he found Kaoru carrying her.....well, I don't even want to think about it." Sakura was equally worried, especially for Hinata's sake. Imagine if Hinata had to watch Naruto beat up her new friend. Who knows how she'd react. "We're almost there, just a little more." Ino said as they approached the hotel.

They burst through the doors and flew up the stairs. There was no telling what could have happened by now. _How could this have happened?_ They both thought.

**Meanwhile...**

Kaoru stared up at Naruto as he glared down at him. After refusing to answer him Naruto held up a fist. Kaoru closed his eyes, as he waited for the pain to come. _Hinata..._ A single tear fell down his cheek. He knew that after today, Naruto would make sure Kaoru never spoke to her again. The thought of that stung him, since they had just become friends.

Hinata's eyes opened slowly as the commotion reached her ears. She shifted her eyes, to see Naruto shaking in anger as he held the cuff of Kaoru's shirt. "Kaoru?" She whispered so soft it was barely audible. A sudden screeching came from the end of the hall as Sakura and Ino turned the corner.

"Oh no! We're too late!" They yelled halfway down the hall. Hinata shifted her attention back to the scene in front of her. She soon realized what was going to happen next.

"Naruto don't do it!"

A tear fell down her face as she yelled these words. She quickly got up and grabbed a hold of the arm that was raised, and was moving toward Kaoru. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he looked down at the crying Hinata. Her hands wrapped firmly around his arm.

Kaoru's eyes slowly opened as the pain never came. He saw Hinata, her head was down and tears were streaming out of her eyes. "Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong!" "Hinata?" The blond male questioned. "I'm the one who should be punished." She continued. "I lied. I lied about going to the mall with Ino and Sakura. Kaoru isn't to blame, he was only trying to help!" Kaoru's eyes widened as he listened to all she was saying.

Once again, he wanted, nothing more than, to pull her into a hug and make her forget all the bad things that have happened, but he didn't. He just stood there wide eyed, as he stared at the poor crying girl. She parted her lips and began to speak again. "Kaoru, I'm sorry for all this." Her eyes didn't meet his, but she continued even though the tears didn't stop. "I hope you can forgive Naruto. Please go home, before you get hurt." Kaoru was about to object but he didn't. He got up and walked away.

Ino, and Sakura were awestruck, by the scene. They looked at each other before deciding to go comfort Hinata.

**A few days later...**

"Oh, Hinata. I'm glad you're feeling better." Kaoru said with a smile. "Yeah me too. Listen....about the whole thing with Naruto-" "Forget it. Let's just pretend it never happened, OK?" Hinata smiled in response. "Alright." "Oh, look at the time. Hikaru, we need to get back to class, c'mon." Kaoru smiled gesturing to his brother. The three walked out of the Host Club, talking and laughing about some story the twins were telling.

"Wow! Hina-chan sure seems to be getting along with the twins. Especially Kao-chan." Hunny said as little flowers floated around his head. "Right, Takashi?" "Yeah." Mori responded in his usual dead tone of voice.

Kyoya stood up. "That's exactly whats bothering me." "Me too." Tamaki agreed. "Mother, it seems our trouble-making boys are going after our adopted daughter!" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to regret this later, but why is Hinata adopted?" "Silly Haruhi, It's quite obvious. (A/n: It is?) Y'see, a few weeks after she came to this school, she asked us, if she could join. You on the other hand had no choice." Haruhi shot him a glare and walked away, while Tamaki began to sulk.

Kyoya sighed, as he realized everyone here didn't understand the seriousness of what was going on. "Actually that's not what I'm concerned with. You see, with Hinata getting so close to Kaoru, he could become reluctant to perform the 'brotherly love' act for the girls. Which would lose a lot of customers." Kyoya cleared his throat before continuing. "Then again, Kaoru could become happier and perform more often, but it is doubtful that would happen."

Hunny and Tamaki looked to Kyoya. "So, what do we do?" Tamaki asked. "We could try to ruin their relationship." Kyoya suggested.

"Come to think of it, it has been very quiet without Hikaru and Kaoru bugging me during class." Haruhi said, sounding somewhat interested. "But, you can count me out. I don't want any part of your stupid plans." Haruhi turned around and began walking towards the exit. She had to get to class too.

Hunny looked down. He didn't want to ruin Kaoru's first good relationship with someone besides his brother. _Kaoru needs someone like Hinata. She makes him happy. I don't see what's so bad about this, he's actually growing up. _Hunny hugged his bunny tighter. He didn't like this one bit, and he had to warn Kaoru before it's too late. Hunny looked up at Mori, then looked away before he could ask Hunny what was wrong. It seemed like Hunny was the only person who could stop them from ruining their great relationship.

**Meanwhile...**

Hinata, Kaoru, and Hikaru were walking down the halls to their next class laughing, like old buddies who hadn't seen each other in a few years. The kids in the hall were all staring. Some in shock, few in jealousy, others in confusion. Most people in school who were the twins classes, had known them to be very closed off. They didn't talk to others at all, so it was shocking, seeing them so friendly with a girl who hadn't even been at the school for very long. They didn't notice. They just kept walking as if no one was staring at them.

When they walked into the classroom, both Ino and Sakura looked up. "It's nice to see them so happy again." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah. Especially after what nearly happened the other day." Sakura agreed. The two girls watched Hinata interact with them, with soft gazes. They enjoyed the fact that Hinata was making such good friends. She didn't have many friends back at the academy. Like Sakura, Hinata was shy, only more so. Sakura broke out of her shell long ago, when Hinata stayed in more.

"_Hinata do you want to come play with us?" Sakura asked._

"_Huh? Y-You w-w-want to p-play with m-me?" The shy eight year old twiddled her fingers, as her face turned bright red._

"_Yeah! Why wouldn't we?" Ino asked her ever so cheerful voice._

"_W-Well, I...um....uh-"_

"_Oh just leave her alone! She doesn't want to play with us!" Snapped a rude young girl with long brown hair. "She's too good for us, cause she's a Hyuuga1" The girl sneered. Hinata whimpered and took a step back. Everyone always assumed Hinata thought of herself, as much higher than the others, but in all truth she thought of herself as much lower._

_Sakura and Ino exchanged glances, and walked away. When they were out of sight and hearing Hinata began to cry. She hiccuped and gasped for breath, as tears fell down her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Came a familiar voice. _

_Hinata snapped her head up, and stared at the blond boy with clear blue eyes. Tears were streaming down her face, and her face was completely red. The boy talking to her was Naruto. She didn't know much about him, even though he was in her class. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Why are you crying?" He asked, as he gave a little pout._

_Hinata took in a deep breath and began to speak. "I...I....these girls don't want me to play with them, because....because I'm a hyuuga!" She gasped between most of her words. The boy frowned._

"_If you want, I'll be your friend!" A smile widened across his face. "I don't have any friends either, so I'll gladly hang out with you!"_

Ino and Sakura exchanged a glance. They remembered stopping and watching the scene from afar. From that day on, they played with her and invited her to play with them. Even if their friendship wasn't as close as the one they used to have, it still made them happy to hang out with her. Even after Sakura and Ino, split apart, they continued to hang out with Hinata, separately, but still.

They gave each other a quick smile then turned around in their seats. However, both of them kept an eye on the twins, and Hinata. They both gave a quiet giggle. It was too cute, watching them.

The twins quickly sat in their seats, and Hinata did the same. Class soon began, and everyone became quiet, and copied the assignment down. Though Hikaru was paying attention, his eyes were on Hinata throughout most of the class. Lucky for him, she was a few seats ahead of him, so it appeared that he was watching what the teacher was writing down.

**After class...**

"Hikaru, aren't you going to lunch?" His brother asked. It wasn't common for Hikaru to miss lunch or even be late.

"Yeah, go ahead. I forgot something." He responded.

"Alright." Kaoru said with a confused look.

When Kaoru left the room, and Hinata began to get up, Hikaru quickly came up to her. "Hinata, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Uh....sure, Hikaru." Ino, and Sakura exchanged another glance, and smiled. Ino patted Hinata's and Hikaru's shoulder, as she left. "Play nice you two!" Her smile grew to a grin, as Hinata's face flushed.

"I-Ino!" She shouted, and Ino followed Sakura out of the room. Hinata turned back to Hikaru, and noticed his face was red too. Not nearly as red as Hinata's, but still pretty red. "So, what did you wanna ask me Hikaru?"

"Huh!" He jumped coming out of his state of embarrassment. "Oh. Right. Um... listen...." He hesitated before going on. Wondering if he should even be asking this. "Well, my brother seems to really like you, so I was thinking we could hang out sometime. You know, as friends, because I really want to get to know you." He said rubbing the back of his head. His face was starting to turn pinkish again.

"Um...sure." Hinata said with a small smile. Hikaru saw the smile and his face started turning more pink.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Kyoya, how are we going to sabotage their relationship?" Tamaki asked.

**A/N: OK. In all honesty, I don't like how this chapter came out. Mainly because I got lazy halfway through it. But I promised myself to get at least chapter 10 in before I go back to school. Well, anyway if any of you still have some questions go ahead and ask. Oh, and it's open season now. You can ask any character in the story a question, and you can ask as many questions as you like. So now you can ask Ino questions, or you can ask Sai a question. It doesn't matter. Oh, also if you ask a question, or you simply want to see the interview for yourself, I'll send you a link to where the interview is being held. One last thing, if any of you have suggestions for me, whether it's to add another character or an idea for the story, don't hesitate to ask.**


	9. Meeting the family

**Chapter 9  
**

"Ohohoho!" Came a familiar laugh. It could be no one other than Renge as she spun out of the floor, on her platform. "Oh, you boys are so silly! You probably don't even have a plan!" Renge scoffed.

Tamaki stared up at her, in confusion. "OK, so what do you suggest we do?"

Renge shook her head. "That's too simple!" A grin lit up her face.

**The next day...**

Hinata sat silently in the Host Club, waiting for something to do or help with. She observed each of the members, and how they entertained their guests. The first she noticed was hunny. He was offering the girls cake, and playing with his Usa-chan, and Mori was sitting next to him, with that blank stare on his face. _I wonder what he's thinking._ She thought to herself. Shaking the thought from her head, she turned her attention to Haruhi. She...er....He, Hinata still didn't know what to call him, was talking to the girls, about festivals or something. She was able to somewhat catch what they were saying.

"Haruhi, are you going to the local cherry blossoms festival." A girl asked.

"Of course." A smile crossed her face. "My mother and I used to watch them every year." A look of contentment crossed her face. Even Hinata couldn't help but blush at the sweet face.

Hinata then turned to Kyoya. She was particularly curious about him. He seemed so cold sometimes. He was talking some girls, the calm look still upon his face. He said something she didn't quite hear, and suddenly all the girls were blushing. Hinata was so confused, but she turned to Tamaki. Obviously he was saying sweet nothings to the girls. Hinata wondered if what he was saying was genuine or fake. Then she turned to the twins. They were the closest, so she could hear everything they were saying.

"It's time to play the which one is Hikaru game!" They sang in unison. They both had identical hats on. The girls screamed in delight. Obviously they liked the game. Hinata, curious as always, made her way over to the table. Thankfully one of the girls there was polite enough to ask Hinata to join. A smile crossed Hinata's face.

"Sure."

"If any of you girls guess correctly, you shall receive a kiss." Hikaru said, and all the girls screamed. They all screamed so loud, it could've made Hinata go deaf, but she was fine. The twins soon got into place. "Now which one is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru?"

One girl raised her hand. "Hikaru is to my right, and Kaoru is to my left."

"Correct!" The twins shouted. The girl seemed so happy.

"Um...excuse me." Everyone turned to face Hinata. "Why did you lie to that girl?" All the girls exchanged glances, before turning back to Hinata. "Hikaru is on the left, and Kaoru is on the right." Hinata said pointing to them. Whispers soon broke out among the girls.

"What are talking about?" Hikaru asked.

Hinata got up, and started walking towards the twins. "If you don't believe me, then let me prove it to you." Then she pulled the hats off of their heads, and revealed that she was right. All the girls gasped in shock, and sweat was dripping off the twins faces. Hinata handed the hats back to them before walking away.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, before glancing back to Hinata. _How did she see through our ruse?_ They both thought. Hikaru smirked. _Kaoru, you picked a great friend!_

**A couple hours later....**

"Hey Hinata!" Came Hikaru's voice. Hinata had been walking with Ino and Sakura to lunch. All three girls turned around to face the red-headed boy. Ino smirked when Hikaru came up.

"Let's go Sakura. It seems Hikaru wants to talk to Hinata, alone." She said before grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her towards the lunchroom.

Hinata watched confusedly as her friends left. She shook her head and turned back to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked back to Hinata. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my brother."

Hinata blushed at the thought but quickly nodded.

"Great! He is going to be so happy you decided to join us today." He said grabbing her hand and smiling, while pulling her to the cafeteria.

**After school....**

"Hikaru, where are you going?"

"Hm, Oh I forgot to tell you that I was going to the mall this afternoon. Sorry."

Kaoru looked confused. "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Uh.....because I wanted to bring you something." Hikaru said quickly, before walking away.

Kaoru stood there confused, but sighed and got into the car. It was a long and boring drive home for him. It had never occurred where Hikaru wanted to go somewhere without him, and Kaoru had no idea why. So he just stared out the window the whole ride home.

**Meanwhile....**

Hinata had changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable, before heading towards the mall. When she arrived she met up with Hikaru in the food court. He was dressed nicely as usual. "Hello Hikaru." She said smiling up at him.

"Hey. Come on, let's go look around." He said grabbing her hand and running through the mall. He came to an abrupt halt when he noticed something. Pointing to it like a little kid, he turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata! What is that thing?"

Hinata crashed into Hikaru when he suddenly stopped. Looking to what he was pointing at she looked at him with a confused expression. "That's a photo booth." She said looking up at him.

He looked at it then back to Hinata with a large grin on his face. "Can we....?" He asked. He didn't need to finish because Hinata was walking towards it herself.

"Sure." Hinata said in her soft sweet voice.

Hikaru's face flushed, but followed her anyway. Hinata slid into the booth, and Hikaru slid in next to her. There were four pictures all together. The first picture was of Hikaru making a funny face, and Hinata laughing. The next was of Hikaru making the peace sign behind Hinata's head, and vice versa. The third was of Hikaru and Hinata just laughing at their silly pictures, and the fourth was of Hikaru wrapping his arm around Hinata's neck, placing his cheek against hers and holding up the peace sign. Hikaru had a large grin on his face, and Hinata, needless to say, was blushing a lot.

Hinata staggered out of the booth behind Hikaru, still in shock from the last picture. Hikaru was just grinning from ear to ear. "We should do that again sometime!" He said a taking the pictures, and giving two of them to Hinata, and keeping two for himself.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata said starting to mumble. Her face was dark red, and her forehead was burning.

"You OK?"

Hinata nodded, afraid of stuttering again.

Hikaru shrugged, then started pulling Hinata in the direction of some stores. They went to countless stores and booths stopping at whatever caught Hikaru's eyes.

**A couple hours later....**

"This was a lot of fun." Hinata said blushing lightly, while looking up at the handsome male.

Hikaru nodded in response. "Hold on, there's one more thing I need to do." He said grabbing Hinata's hand, and pulling her out of the mall. They soon arrived at the twin's house, and Hikaru told Hinata to keep quiet. Hikaru walked up to his room, and told Hinata to stay where she was.

"Honey! I'm home!" Hikaru sang opening the door and quickly closing it behind him.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick!" Kaoru joked.

"I brought you a present." He said opening the door and pulling Hinata into the room. "Cute, isn't it?" Hikaru said with a large grin on his face.

Kaoru's face flushed when Hinata was pulled into the room.

"We spent the day together, so I could get to know your knew girlfriend." Hikaru said

"G-Girlfriend?!" Hinata and Kaoru said stuttered in confusion.

A sly smile crossed Hikaru's face. "Well yeah. She's a girl, and she's your friend, right?" Hinata and Kaoru's faces were a dark red as they stood there in awkward silence. Hikaru just chuckled as he watched them. Then he grabbed Hinata's hand, got down on one knee, and looked her in the eyes, as he gave her those romantic bedroom eyes he would give his brother in the host club. Hinata's face only grew warmer, and Kaoru was staring in complete and total shock. Hikaru did that sweet and velvety voice Hinata couldn't help but like. "Hinata Hyuuga, would you do us the honor, of staying for dinner?"

Kaoru could have killed his brother for doing that. Why on earth did he have to be such a goof ball, all the time?!

Hinata looked like she was going to fall over. But she responded before she could fall over. "S-Sure. That s-sounds n-nice." Hinata turned around and walked two steps before falling backwards into Hikaru's arms.

Hikaru simply laughed and shook his head. Kaoru soon began fanning Hinata as Hikaru carried her to the dining room.

**5 minutes later....**

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! What on earth have you done to the poor girl?!" their mother shrieked at the sight of the fainted girl. Hinata's eyes slowly opened, to see a beautiful woman looking at her with concern. "I should ground the both of you!"

"It was just a joke." Hikaru grumbled, under his breath.

"Oh! She's coming to." Kaoru said smiling down at Hinata.

Hinata quickly shot up and looked around, trying to find out where she was. She was in the living room, laying on the couch.

"Hey sleepy head! Wanna have dinner now?" Hikaru said half laughing.

Hinata turned her head to look at them. A tall woman was standing behind them with a large smile on her face. The woman walked up to Hinata, held Hinata's head up to get a better look at her face.

"She is very beautiful." She said letting Hinata go, and turning to look at Hikaru and Kaoru. "You have made a very nice choice." A grin lighting up her beautiful face.

Hikaru and Kaoru flushed. "Mom!" They whined.

Hinata was confused, but decided to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said getting up and bowing to the pretty woman.

"

Oh, there's no need to introduce yourself. Hikaru and Kaoru can't stop talking about you. All day long it's 'Hinata this', and 'Hinata that'! It's actually quite adorable." Their mom explained. All three teenagers flushed, and Hikaru and Kaoru started yelling at their mom. "Oh, just ignore them. They just like throwing tantrums." She whispered to Hinata jokingly. "My name is Yuzuha Hitachiin."

"Come, come! Dinner is getting cold." She said grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her to the dining room. The twins followed, obviously upset at their mom.

Hinata giggled. _So, this is where they get it from. _She thought as she looked from their mom back to them. When they arrived at the dining hall a rather tall man with jet black hair stood up and smiled. _Is he.....their dad? _She thought gazing up at the tall man. Hinata quickly sat down, and the twins sat down on either side of her. Hinata noticed their parents exchange a quick glance, and she felt rather confused. She only hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself, especially not in front Hikaru and Kaoru's parents. That would be so embarrassing.

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't get ten chapters up before school started. I got my computer and internet way later than expected so you'll just have to settle for chapter 9. I would have done more in this chapter, but school starts tomorrow and it's getting late, so I'm uploading it now before school starts. Hope you like it. And yay, Hikaru and Kaoru's mom! She is so much fun to work with.**


	10. Heartbreak

**Chapter 10**

"So Hinata, tell us about yourself." Yuzuha, asked.

"Huh?!" Hinata said sitting straight up in her chair. Her head had been down while she had been thinking of what to say, or ask without sounding stupid. "Oh! S-Sorry! Um......well, uh.... I, um......" Yuzuha, Hikaru, and Kaoru all started chuckling in amusement. That didn't help Hinata's confidence at all.

"Dear, why don't we let Hinata take her time?" The twins father said.

Yuzuha and the twins chuckled in response. "I'm sorry darling. It's just she is so cute!"

Hinata's face flushed a bright red. Her breathing slowed down a bit and she felt like she would faint any second.

"You alright Hinata?" Kaoru asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

Hinata returned to her original state as Kaoru's sweet voice, came to her eardrums. She enjoyed hearing his sweet voice. It both relaxed her, and made her nervous. She had no idea why though. And whenever she tried to think of reasons nothing ever registered. She turned to him, and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

Kaoru's face turned that very familiar shade of pink, whenever Hinata said anything. Yuzuha, and their dad, watched silently. This was something they didn't see often. Not even their dad, who payed especially close attention, had only seen them act this way once. Even Hikaru seemed a bit nervous around the sweet girl. "Kaoru, er..... Hikaru......um..."

"Hikaru." The twin answered.

"Oh, right, right! Why don't you tell us a story from school?" She said smiling.

Hinata could only stare in shock. Their own mother couldn't even tell them apart. That horrified Hinata. How upsetting it must be for them. Hinata shook her head as Hikaru started on a story about Tamaki. Kaoru joined in every once in awhile to add to it. Everyone found it funny,and the dinner soon ended.

**A few minutes later....**

Hikaru, and his parents had exited the dining hall, and Kaoru was about to follow, but something stopped him. It was a light tug on the back of his shirt. He turned to face Hinata, looking up at him, with an upset look on her face. "Um...Kaoru, your mother, she can't.....I mean......."

Kaoru shook his head, a small smile on his face. Hinata didn't need to kill herself trying to finish. "No, she can't tell us apart. It's OK though. She's always so busy, we can't blame her." Kaoru finished leaving Hinata alone in the diner.

She began thinking about how they must have felt. It was probably hard on them. Hinata's mom was all she had, because her father was very strict about Hinata. Her mom was the one who made her feel good about herself. She encouraged Hinata, when her father tore her down. The twins mom, didn't even know which was which, and that made Hinata very sad.

"Hey Hinata! Aren't you coming?" Hikaru's voice broke through the silence, and the quiet girl jumped.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." She said before quickly following Hikaru into another room. She was taken to a large room, with a Kotatsu in the middle.

"Hey Hinata! We set up the Kotatsu for you." Kaoru said smiling.

Hinata silently walked over to it, and sat down slipping her legs into the blanket. The twins did the same, and they sat there talking for hours.

**The next day....**

Hinata lay on the floor with her arms spread out, and Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of her. They each had one arm around her waist and their necks rested on her arms for support. Hikaru's nose and mouth were particularly close to Hinata's neck, while Kaoru's were closer to her cheeks. Hinata was in the middle and her hair was splayed out across the floor. She turned her head to Kaoru's side, and slowly began to wake up.

Here eyelids slowly opened, and she saw Kaoru's face rather close to hers. Soon things began to register in her brain, and her face flushed a bright red. She particularly noticed how their lips were almost touching. She quickly turned her head to face the ceiling. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and saw how peaceful he slept. He almost looked like an angel. Then something else caught her attention.

She felt very warm breaths on her neck. Her heart jumped as she saw Hikaru breathing down her neck. Her face grew even more red, if that was even possible! Oh and here's the worst of it, when she tried to move, she realized Hikaru and Kaoru had locked her into place. So here she was, laying on the floor with two very handsome twins pinning her down. Then something else hit her! _I never went home!_ She had never gone back, and by now everyone would know she had stayed somewhere else.

Then something **else** caught her attention. She wasn't sure if she could handle anymore surprises. Kaoru had shifted closer, and she could feel his top lip touching her cheek. She felt like she was going to burst. This was not good at all.

**A few minutes later...**

Hikaru and Kaoru began shifting, and they slowly opened their eyes. Hikaru was first, though. He opened his eyes to find Hinata's neck and jaw line in front of him. He quickly sat up and looked down at her. "Hinata?!" Then he noticed his arm was on the other side of her waist. He quickly pulled it back, and looked at his brother and Hinata. Her face was completely red, and she looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. Kaoru stared at his brother. "Kaoru, you lazy bum! Get up!" Hikaru said shaking his brother.

Kaoru slowly awoke, to find Hinata's cheek. He quickly sat up, as his face flushed a bright red. He quickly scrambled up from the floor. Kaoru quickly apologized, and Hinata silently sat up. The twins stared at her with confusion.

Hinata looked up at them, her eyes filled with worry and shock. "Oh no! What time is it?! We're going to be late for school!" Hinata looked like she was in panic.

The twins merely shrugged. "Our dad would have woken us up, if we were going to be late." Their tone was bored and uninterested.

Then Hinata started going on about how she didn't have a uniform, or where to go to brush her hair out. "Well, our mom can supply a uniform. She helped design it after all." Hikaru said scratching the back of his head, with uninterest.

They smiled to each other before placing a hand on both of her shoulders. She jumped and turned to face them. "However, may we do your hair?" A beautiful smile gracing their lips.

Hinata's face flushed red, and she gave them a small nod. The twins smiled and led her out of the room. They led her to another room, where they began by putting her hair into a ponytail.

**20 minutes later....**

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hinata walked silently through the halls of Ouran Academy. Everyone stopped and stared in amazement. Mainly because the twins were walking to school with someone besides Haruhi, but more so because she had actually gotten out of the car with them.

**Meanwhile.....**

"Where is she?!" Ino yelled. "She didn't even bother to call! Sakura, she could be dead right now!" Ino yelled as she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and began to shake the pink-haired girl.

Sakura had never seen Ino worry about someone so much. Maybe when Ino truly believes something bad has happened, the kind caring part of her awakens.

Both girls looked up, when Hikaru and Kaoru made it to the door. Ino ran to them, and grabbed their hands. "Where is Hinata! Please tell us she's all right! I swear if something has happened to our friend, you will be in the hospital within five seconds!" She squeezed their hands hard, and looked them right in the eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They could tell she was very serious about this. So they stepped aside to reveal the girl standing behind them. Hinata was blushing hard, as the girls saw what she was wearing. She had on the beautiful school uniform, like all the other girls, but her hair was tied into a long ponytail. Her bangs were clipped to the side. The two long bangs at either side of her bangs, had been gently curled. She had a pale hint of lip gloss. She was wearing black Mary Janes.

Sakura, came over to her, and her two friends stared in shock. "Hinata, you look.......beautiful!" They said together.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Well, if you'll excuse us." They said before, pushing Hinata into the room, past Sakura and Ino and to a seat, where they sat down on either side of the girl, who continued to blush.

A few minutes later, Haruhi walked through the door, and looked up in surprise. "Wow Hinata. You look amazing." She said grinning. Hinata continued to blush.

"Th-Thanks, Haruhi." Hinata began to twiddle her fingers a little. She never got so much attention before. It was.....kinda nice. Still, she wasn't quite sure she liked all the attention. It was nice, but it made her feel uncomfortable. Like the first day of school all over again.

**Later.......**

_Why did I decide to go by myself? I'm completely lost!_ Hinata thought, walking through the halls alone. Hikaru and Kaoru had offered to walk her to one of the libraries, but she had refused. Now she was regretting it. There was, what, four libraries? And she still couldn't find just one of them! She sighed a bit to herself. At least it was a free period.

As Hinata came out of the school, she found herself on the path around the courtyard. It was really pretty though. The Sakura trees were in bloom. It was funny, Sakura's hair was the exact same shade of the beautiful little flowers. She giggled a bit, before something caught her eye. She looked up, and standing under one of the Sakura trees, was a girl with beautiful long brown hair. What had caught her attention was a **very** familiar person. Naruto.

Hinata quickly hid behind one of the pillars, that held up the outdoor roof above her head. She began watching the two, hoping she wouldn't ruin their talk, if it was important. Hinata tilted her head, when the brown haired girl lowered her head. Was she upset about something? Did Naruto say something to her? The questions spun around in her head, as she continued to watch the two.

Hinata's eyes soon widened, and her jaw dropped. Her heart seemed to stop as she saw what the girl did next. "No...." Hinata mumbled. Tears welled up at her eyes, as she watched the girl kiss Naruto. Hinata took a step back. "N-No...." She mumbled again. She felt as if her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. She shook her head.

She bolted. Hinata couldn't watch that scene. She wished she hadn't seen it. A girl had kissed Naruto, and he didn't object! That's what killed her inside. Naruto didn't even object to it. That could only mean one thing. He had to be interested! Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she ran through the halls. She kept running and didn't stop. More like, she couldn't stop. She wanted to run as far away as possible. She wanted to leave all of this behind, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that she would never forget this. It would haunt her forever.

**Meanwhile.......**

Kaoru and Hikaru walked silently down the halls. As usual, they were a bit bored. They didn't even have Hinata or Haruhi to mess with. They just wished something interesting would happen soon.

However, these thoughts of boredom, were soon interrupted. Interrupted by foot steps. Foot steps, and the sound of crying. Of course, being as curious as they were, they turned around and their expressions turned shocked. It all happened rather quickly. They both saw a familiar, blue-haired girl, who rammed into Kaoru, and began sobbing into his shirt. Kaoru, wrapped his arms around her, backed up to the wall, and slid down it with her.

Hikaru merely stared in shock. What else could he do? It's not like Hinata was sobbing into his shirt too. He just watched his brother. Then he figured it would be a good idea to get some paper towels, and jetted off to the nearest bathroom. Kaoru sat there with his arms around Hinata, and his nose and lips pressed against the top of her head, in a comforting manner. He began rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

Hinata buried her face deeper into Kaoru's shirt. She hated this. She didn't like that he was seeing her like this. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like exposing such a weak side of herself to him. Surprisingly though, he didn't ask her what happened, he just sat there and tried to calm her down. "......K-Kaoru...." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Yes?"

"N-Naruto, h-he....he.... he k-k-kissed this g-g-girl......"

Oh, now he understood. She had seen him kiss a girl, and was hurt by this. Though Kaoru knew what she was talking about, Hinata pressed on.

"B-but....I.......I l-loved him...."

Kaoru, though he didn't show it, was hurt by this. It was weird, he knew it was the truth, so why did it hurt so much, when she said it herself? Nothing was making any sense, but he continued to rub her back, in an attempt to soothe her.

Hinata only continued to cry after her little confession. She felt weak and stupid. How could she ever believe Naruto would like her? It seemed impossible when she thought about it. He was happy-go-lucky, and bright, optimistic, and cheery. Hinata on the other hand was timid, nervous, pessimistic, and a bit of a downer. At that Hinata buried her face more into Kaoru's chest. She felt so stupid.

Soon enough Hikaru returned with a couple wet paper towels. He handed them to his brother, and Kaoru thanked him. "Hinata, can you look up please?" He asked sweetly. The beautiful girl looked up with a confused face. Her face was all red from the crying, and tears were streaming down her face. It was a pitiful sight, and Kaoru felt a sharp pang in his heart. Still, he took one of the paper towels, and began wiping her small face with it.

Hinata's face grew to a dark shade of crimson. _Why is he doing this for me?_ She asked herself, as he continued to wipe her face, with the cool paper towel. It felt nice against her incredibly warm skin. Her face was cooling off, and the blush was receding. Kaoru was always so nice to her, yet she didn't understand why.

"Hinata." The Hyuuga heiress looked up at the ever so sweet boy. "Do you want to come with Hikaru and I to our sanctuary?" He asked looking down at her, but casting a glance to his brother. He hoped Hikaru wouldn't mind. After all,they hadn't showed anyone this place before. Not even Haruhi, even though both twins had loved her. Thankfully, Hikaru seemed to be OK with it.

Hinata stared up at him in shock. Why one earth, would he show her their sanctuary? The one place they have to themselves?! The place where they go to think about their problems?! It didn't make any sense! However, Hinata didn't want to be rude, so she nodded her head, and let out a rather small, "Yeah."

Kaoru smiled widely at her. He was sure this place would help to calm her down. He slowly got up, and held out a hand to help her up. Sh took it, and soon the shorter girl was back on her feet.

"Hey guys. I'll meet up with you in a little bit. Tamaki wanted to talk to me." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head.

Kaoru was a little confused, but he smiled a bit. "OK. See you in a little bit." Kaoru waved as his brother turned and ran in the opposite direction Hinata and Kaoru were going. The other tow turned and began walking away.

**A few minutes later....**

Hinata was curious as to where they were going. They had been walking for awhile. Was this place really that far away? Just then Kaoru took her towards a set of steps. They walked up to the very last step and stopped. He turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Close your eyes."

Hinata was confused but obeyed. She heard Kaoru open the door, and a bright light came pouring in. She also heard birds singing, so more than likely they were outside. Her face went red as she felt Kaoru's hands grabbing both of hers. He began pulling her forward a bit. She waited for him to tell her when to open her eyes.

Kaoru smiled, as he held her hands and faced her. She looked so peaceful, and almost all of the redness on her face was gone. There was a lot of silence except for the occasional bird songs. "OK, open."

Hinata slightly opened her right eye, and the bright light filtered through. It hurt for a bit, but when things started to look clearer, both eyes widened in surprise, and the blush returned to her cheeks. Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was. Rose vines were twisting around a lattice, that came up and curved to the other side of the roof top. Roses were in full bloom, and filled the area with their sweet scent. In the corner by the railing, overlooking the school's courtyard, there was a tall, potted, Sakura tree in bloom. The petals floated daintily to the ground. There were beautiful potted flowers everywhere, and a small bench near the door. Hinata looked back at Kaoru, surprise filling her face, and curiosity, in her eyes.

"Hikaru and I know the gardening club, relatively well. One of the club members showed us this place, and told us we could come back whenever we wanted." Kaoru said looking around the small area of roof. He looked back at Hinata and smiled. Then he walked towards the railing that over looked the courtyard. Hinata followed, and Kaoru rested his arms across the railing, while Hinata grabbed it and peered over the edge.

"It's beautiful." She said after looking back at Kaoru. She didn't see Naruto or the other girl, and her mind was nowhere near them. She blushed at his responding smile. He was so handsome, she didn't understand why she always felt nervous around. Well, she was nervous around most people, but with Kaoru it was.....different. She wish she knew why, but was a bit scared to find out.

Kaoru smiled, and blushed a bit, as he continued to look at her. The beautiful petals fell around her, only accentuating her beauty. "Do you like it up here?"

The Hyuuga girl's head snapped up and looked at him. Her face was blushing, and she was smiling widely. "Yeah."

Kaoru's face only grew more red at that. She was so, beautiful. His eyes softened and half closed. He leaned down a bit. His eyes were at Hinata's level, and he was no longer in control of his emotions.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock, and the blush on her face was growing. She couldn't move. She was frozen to her spot, as the handsome boy grew closer to her. She could barely breathe. Her eyes shook. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. It was so loud, she thought Kaoru could hear it. _Wha-What is he doing?! _She asked herself. Her brain was having hard time processing everything. Their lips were almost touching, and Hinata could feel his warm breath on her lips. It was soothing, and she felt as though she was about to faint.

"Kaoru? Hinata? You two up here?"

Hinata and Kaoru jumped, their faces grew completely red, and they quickly turned to face the door. They looked very nervous and embarrassed. Hikaru walked through the door, so obviously he hadn't seen them. "Eh?! Did I interrupt something?" He asked studying their faces. The quickly shook their heads.

Soon enough though, Kaoru and Hinata had calmed down a bit, and the three began talking. Everything was calm once again. Still, the memory remained in the two people's minds. However they didn't feel that something more would come of this, but it would. This was only the beginning.

**A/N: Please do not kill me nor Hikaru! I apologize deeply. (Don't read further unless you've already read the chapter.) I had to break Hinata's heart! It was the only way to force her closer to Kaoru! And I had to make Hikaru ruin the moment, because it's still too early for Kaoru and Hinata's first kiss. Anyway! Woo! I finally finished chapter 10! I'm sorry it took me so long. I honestly didn't know it would take that long to finish one chapter! Anyway, aside from all of the disappointments, I hope you enjoyed it. Expect more in the future, cause I am not about to give up on this story. I love it way too much!**


	11. Conflicting Emotions

**Chapter 11**

Naruto still couldn't believe what had just happened. A girl had just kissed him! With no warnings whatsoever. The memory kept playing over and over in his head.

_**Flashback....**_

_Naruto entered the courtyard, and stood by the big Sakura tree. He had received a note, telling him to wait there. So, he did. He didn't have to wait long, because a beautiful girl with long brown hair appeared. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, and her face was small and heart-shaped. She was much shorter than Naruto in comparison._

"_Hello." She greeted, joining him under the blooming tree._

"_Hey. Um....did you write this?" He questioned holding the note up between his middle and fore-finger._

_The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did. I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile." She said looking him straight in the eyes. "The truth is, I've really come to like you. You're very cute, and funny. I think I love you." She said, putting her head down a bit and blushing slightly._

_Naruto's jaw dropped. Had he really just heard, what he thought he did. Just as he was about to gain his composure and speak again, she spoke first._

_She looked back up at him. "It's OK. Your silence says it all." Her lips curled into a smile. She took one step forward, looking him in the eyes again. Then she proceeded to grab his neck-tie with her right arm, and pull him down and into a kiss._

_By this point, Naruto was in shock. This girl was so assertive. She hadn't even waited for his response. Though he was tempted to kiss her back, and her lip gloss was adding to that desire, he didn't. It felt, wrong. He wasn't sure why. It just did. When she finally released him, she smiled more._

"_Give me your answer by the end of the week." She winked, and walked away. Naruto stood there, shocked. His brain hadn't fully processed any of this. He hadn't even known that Hinata was watching. Naruto touched his lips lightly, looking to where the girl had disappeared to. Things were growing more complicated._

**Current Time....**

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration. "Ugh! What is wrong with me?!" He muttered to himself. Shouldn't he be happy that a girl likes him? Things were only growing worse with each passing day.

**Meanwhile....**

"How long is it going to take?!"

"Just calm down. They'll come back."

"Shut up! For all we know, one of them could be injured, or dead!"

"Neji! If one of them were injured or dead, they would have come back, or got healed there! Sakura is with them so they have a healer."

The brown haired Hyuuga wasn't listening. "They've been gone for months! Aren't you even the least bit worried!?" He slammed his hands down on her desk, and looked the Hokage in her eyes.

"Yosh! It is quite youthful to see Neji so worried towards his younger peers! It is an inspiration for me!" Lee shouted holding up his thumb.

Tenten, shook her head and smiled wearily at Lee. He was always so peppy.

Tsunade glared into the young Hyuuga's eyes. She could see the determination, the stubbornness, and the worry. She sighed in defeat. "Very well then. Since you are so set on finding out if everyone's OK, I will allow you to accompany them on their mission. I will ready a boat as soon as possible."

Neji seemed to relax a little. Obviously the only one he was worried about was Hinata. Compared to the others she was quite weak, and could let her emotions cloud her judgment. That's what worried him the most. Besides, he was worried about her being with Naruto as well. Now don't get me wrong, Neji likes Naruto. He's a great friend and all, but he's dense. He could hurt Hinata deeply without realizing it.

**Meanwhile....**

Hinata, Kaoru and Hikaru were walking to their next class, though Hinata was keeping her distance from Kaoru and vice versa. They were both confused about what had happened on the roof. Hikaru was a bit confused about what was going on, but why shouldn't he? He wasn't there to witness what happened. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask what happened, they heard a **very** familiar voice calling from down the hallway.

"Hinata! Can I talk to you please?" Called Tamaki in a very cheery voice.

Hinata looked at him and nodded quickly. Partially she was curious as to what he had to say, and partially she wanted to get away from Kaoru. She was having a hard time sorting everything out in her head. Kaoru being so close only made it worse. She then walked up to him and looked at him curiously.

Though Kaoru was glad Hinata was away for a bit, he didn't like that she was talking to Tamaki of all people. He wasn't sure why though. It just bothered him.

Hinata tilted her head slightly at Tamaki. "What's up?"

Tamaki took one look at the face and squealed in delight. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a tight hug. "Oh that was so cute!" He squealed even louder.

Hinata felt the blood rush to her face as she blushed hard. She also felt a bit dizzy and nauseous. Those were common side effects when she is about to faint.

At that, Kaoru's blood boiled. He sent a quick glare to Tamaki. Why was this bothering him so?

Tamaki soon released the poor girl who staggered to stand up straight. Tamaki cleared his throat and apologized. "Anyway. There is going to be another dance soon. One to celebrate the cherry blossoms in bloom. I was hoping you would join the Host Club there."

Hinata's head spun. "A-Another d-d-dance?!" She stuttered out. She remembered the last dance well. She remembered the two boys that had harassed her. Had she not been undercover it wouldn't have been a problem, but they weren't allowed to use jutsu on this mission unless in a dire situation. Not to mention the fact that Naruto would probably be there. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing him there with someone else. Then there was Kaoru. Oh, why did her life have to be so complicated?!

Tamaki saw the worry in her eyes. He smiled warmly. "Don't worry. No one will hurt you this time." He tried to reassure her.

She shook her head. "Th-That's not i-it."

Tamaki frowned. "Well, I hope you decide to join us." He slowly bent over grab her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

Hinata's face burned with embarrassment.

Kaoru's face burned with irritation and jealousy. Things were not going very well at all.

**Later that day....**

It had come to Hinata's attention that Sakura and Ino had been spending more and more time at the Host Club. However, Hinata highly doubted they were there for her sake. Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering why Hinata of all people would think such a thing. Well, it was just a hunch.

"Oh my gosh! Kyoya is so cool, and mysterious!" Sakura squealed.

"Oh but what about Mori?! He's tall, dark, and silent!" Ino swooned.

"Then there's Hunny! He's so cute!" Sakura put in.

"Oh and Tamaki! He's so sweet, kind, and caring!" Ino blushed hard.

"And don't forget about Haruhi! So kind and gentle!" They both swooned.

Hinata stared at her friends. Like I said before. It was just a hunch. "Um......guys."

Ino and Sakura both looked to her with curiosity.

"Um, there's going to be a d-dance this Thursday. Um, the whole Host Club will be there." Hinata warily put in.

Both girls screamed in delight, nearly shattering her eardrums. Their inner fan girls had emerged once again.

**Even later that day.....**

"I'll kill that little bastard!"

"Yeah! How dare he!"

"P-Please d-don't!" Hinata's desperate attempts to calm her friends were failing. She had just told Sakura and Ino about Naruto's kiss. She had a feeling that something like this would happen so she waited until they had gotten back to the Hotel. Clearly that had not been a good idea. Seeing that the two of them were headed for the door that led to the hallway, Hinata ran to the door and blocked their paths in a desperate attempt to save Naruto from his oncoming doom.

"Get out of the way Hinata!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah! Are you just going to stand by and let him hurt you like that?!" Sakura said as well.

Hinata shook her head. "No. It's not his fault!" Tears rolled down her eyes. "I was the one who never told him how I felt. He has the right to date whomever he pleases."

"Yeah, but...." Sakura started but was interrupted.

"There's nothing you can say to change that. No matter what I feel, no matter if I tell him, it's still his choice." Her voice was weak.

Sakura and Ino stopped and looked down. They silently admitted defeat, because she was right. They looked back up at their crying friend. _She is one brave girl._ They thought.

Hinata dried her eyes. "It's getting late and we should get some sleep." Hinata said looking at the time. She was worn out and incredibly tired from today's events. Hopefully everything else would go smoothly, though she doubted it.

**Thursday......**

Hinata sat on the bed in the room she shared with Sakura and Ino quietly as they got her prepared for the evening. They had already gotten dressed and put their hair up. Now they were working on Hinata. Honestly, she felt like a little doll when they did this to her. Sakura was fixing up Hinata's hair and had bobby pins in her mouth, while Ino rummaged through the closet in search of a cute dress.

"Hold still Hinata." Sakura mumbled through the bobby pins in her mouth.

"S-Sorry." Hinata mumbled apologetically.

"There! All done!" Sakura said once she pulled the bobby pins from her mouth and stepped away from Hinata to examine her work. Sakura then handed Hinata a mirror so she could see.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura had put Hinata's hair into a cute little bun and let her bangs fall naturally. It was actually a good look on the Hyuuga. "Th-Thanks Sakura."

Ino then jumped up and ran to Hinata. "Put this on!" She said handing Hinata a dress. Hinata quickly went to the bathroom and changed into the dress. It was dark purple in color. It came down to about 2 inches above her knees and had an extra purple rope attached just below the bust. She was also wearing nice black high heels that had straps all across the top.

When Hinata came out both girls squealed, even though Hinata felt they looked much better than she did. Sakura was wearing a white dress that came just below her knees and and nice matching high heels. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Ino was wearing a short black dress that tied around the neck and fell daintily above her knees. Her shoes matched of course. Her hair was down except for a pony tail at the top of her hair.

"There you're ready." Sakura said smiling.

"Not yet!" Ino said going back towards the vanity. She picked up a freshly bloomed rose and put it into Hinata's hair. "It's not quite as good as the ones back at our flower shop, but it's still nice." Ino shrugged.

Hinata smiled with teary eyes. These two were always so kind to her. "T-Thanks Ino, Sakura."

"All right! Let's go." Shouted Ino as she dragged the other two girls out into the hallway and thus interrupting Hinata's little moment.

As the three began walking down the hall way They heard a door open behind them.

"Where are you three going all dressed like that?" Came the familiar voice of a certain blonde idiot.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all turned to face him. Sakura and Ino glared at him, while Hinata kept her head down.

Naruto looked confused. "D-Did I do something wrong?!" He asked a bit worried.

"You could say that!" Sakura snapped.

"Well, seriously guys, where are you going?" He asked a bit taken aback by Sakura's harsh tone.

"W-Well...um..we-"

"We're going to the dance tonight!" Ino cut in. "The whole Host Club will be there and Hinata will get to dance with someone who actually **cares** about her feelings!"

Naruto flinched at Ino's words. _Why are they so mad at me?!_

"Let's go!" Sakura said turning and beginning to walk away. Ino glared at Naruto some more before following Sakura. Hinata looked up at Naruto, a look of pure sadness showed in her eyes. Naruto locked eyes with her and a pang of guilt washed over him. Why did he feel so bad?

"Come on Hinata!" Ino snapped. Hinata jumped and chased after Ino and Sakura, but not without looking back at Naruto one last time.

**Later.......**

The three girls had arrived at the dance and eventually split up. Sakura went over to dance with Kyoya while Ino went to dance with Mori. Hinata stayed in a corner like she normally did. She was used to it, and enjoyed watching her friends have fun.

Kaoru finally had a break from dancing. He noticed Hinata over in a corner. He frowned a bit and stood up from his seat and began walking towards her. Each step seemed to drag by very slowly. Too slowly. Suddenly he saw a flash of yellow and then saw Tamaki walking over towards Hinata and began talking to her. Kaoru glared at the back of Tamaki's head and muttered a curse word before going over to the buffet table.

"Hinata, why are you back here all by yourself." Came Tamaki's velvety voice. Hinata jumped and looked at him with red cheeks. "Would you care for a dance?" He asked extending his hand to her. She hesitantly took it and followed him to the dance floor.

_Tamaki has initiated the plan. _Kyoya thought glancing to the Host Club King.

Sakura looked to where Kyoya had glanced and saw Hinata dancing with Tamaki. Her mouth gaped open. How on earth did Hinata end up dancing with Tamaki of all people?! Kaoru maybe, but **Tamaki**!?

Hinata was staring down at her feet as Tamaki swayed them back and forth. "That's a very lovely dress Hinata. It looks great on you." Hinata snapped her head up at him and began blushing a lot. She quickly looked away so she wouldn't embarrass herself. Tamaki merely smiled.

Kaoru just sat in his chair and glowered at the two. Hikaru noticed but didn't say anything. It's hard to make Kaoru get this mad, and when he does he's much worse than Hikaru when he's mad.

Suddenly Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks. Hinata jerked her head to him in confusion and worry. "T-Tamaki what's wrong?!" Hinata asked.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with Hinata?!"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. _I-I know that voice! _She knew that voice all too well. "N-Neji?!"

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long! School has been a real pain in the butt lately. Anyway. Yeah. You know I had to bring Neji into the picture. It'sjust more fun when he's around y'know? Also, as you can see Naruto isn't bad, he justseems that way. (yes I did see "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit" recently.) Also, for those of you that are intelligent enough to figure it out, Kaoru seems to be getting a bit jealous. You can also see that Kyoya's and Rendge's plan is coming into action. I can't tell you anything though because that would be no fun. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye.**


	12. An Overprotective Cousin

**Chapter 12**

An incredibly strong hand rested on Tamaki's shoulder. Squeezing it and threatening to break his shoulder. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my cousin?!" The cold and distant voice asked. Tamaki was frozen to his spot. He could barely breathe let alone reply.

By now, almost everyone in the room had gathered around the scene. Sakura, Ino, and the host club had managed to push there way to the front in order to see what was happening.

"Oh no." Both girls said quietly.

_Damn! _Kyoya thought. So far, their plan wasn't going well.

"C-Cousin?!" Kaoru voiced aloud, as he stared on at the scene. He flinched and took a step back when the brown-haired male in front of him turned his attention to the younger twin. His gaze was cold and fierce, nothing at all like Hinata's kind and gentle gaze.

Neji looked back to the blond in front of him. He pulled Tamaki back a little so he was close enough to hear what Neji was about to say. "If you value your life, stay away from Hinata." He said in a low menacing voice.

The idiotic and scared blond merely nodded in fear. He was then pushed rather harshly in the direction of Kyoya.

"Neji! We've barely been here a few hours, and you're already causing trouble?!" Came a rather annoyed feminine voice.

"Tch! As if I care!"

Tenten emerged from the crowd along with Lee. She crossed her arms and shook her head at him. "Y'know, you really need to calm down. It's not like anything was really happening."

Hinata looked at the new arrivals in shock. "N-Neji, Tenten, Lee?! What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later, let's just go!" Neji said grabbing Hinata's arm and beginning to pull her away.

Kaoru wanted to intervene, but he knew it would be a suicidal attempt. He merely watched sadly as the older boy began dragging Hinata away, while her friends began to chase after them.

Hikaru stood beside his twin. He made sure to wait until the brown-haired male was out of ear-shot, before speaking. "What was that all about?!" He asked in surprise.

**Meanwhile....**

"Where are you guys staying?" Neji asked once they had left the building. By now he had let go of Hinata's arm.

"Follow us." Sakura said taking the lead with Ino right behind her. Her voice was low. The night had turned completely sour once Neji had entered the room. It was rare for Hinata to be so close to a boy. She even looked like she was having a bit of fun.

**Later that night.....**

They made their way up the stairs to the boys room in the hotel. Neji knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Sai got up and answered the door. He was a bit surprised to see the group, but opened the door wider for everyone to see. Naruto and Kiba jumped up at the sight. "What are you doing here?!" They asked in unison while pointing at Neji and his team.

Tenten smiled wearily and laughed a bit. "We'll explain that in a little bit. For now, you guys have to get packed up. You're checking out of this hotel."

Shino stood up at this point. "I believe we deserve an explanation first."

The three new arrivals turned to him. "Fine." Neji replied. "We will be joining you on your mission and we'll be moving into a more permanent place until the mission is complete."

Shino nodded. "Everyone, pack your things." He ordered.

As they were told to, everyone began to gather their things and get packed. There obviously wasn't enough time for Hinata, Sakura, and Ino to get dressed, so they just packed and went as they were.

**1 hour later....**

As the group emerged from the two taxi's they arrived in front of an apartment complex. _Exactly how long is this mission going to take? _Hinata thought as she looked around at the others.

Neji handed out four keys to four different people. Tenten, Shino, Sai, and himself. "There are four rooms. There are two beds and a couch, except for the girl's room which has 3 beds. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, you all have room 24. Sai, Naruto, and Kiba, you have room 25. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji, you have room 26. Me and Lee will have room 27." Neji looked around the group. "s all of this clear?" The group simply nodded in response. "Good. We will meet and discuss tomorrow afternoon in mine and Lee's room. Good night." With that everyone began walking in the direction of their rooms to unpack and get some sleep. They have a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

**The next day....**

The normal group of ninja made their way to the school, with the new additions following close behind. Hinata overheard the mumbles of the kids around them that stared.

"_I swear, those guys always walk to school together."_

"_Yeah. It's like they think their so cool or something!"_

Hinata winced a bit at some of the comments like that.

"_Hey! That's the girl who's always hanging out with Hikaru and Kaoru."_

"_She better watch her step! If she's smart she won't try anything."_

"_Yeah. We wouldn't want any **accidents** happening now would we?"_

Hinata didn't look at them, but she bit her lip and scooted closer to Ino and Sakura. It was better to have them close by when people were trying to start something. Seeing as the poor Hyuuga was so timid, especially when not allowed to use her ninjutsu.

"Yosh! This is so exciting and Youthful! A new school, and new friends! I cannot wait!"

However when she heard this Hinata giggled a bit. She enjoyed her cousin's teammates. They wer always so nice to her, and Lee was always so full of energy it was amusing.

"Hey! Bushy-brow! Calm down! It's not that big of a deal!"

Hinata winced a bit at hearing Naruto's voice. The memory from earlier this week was still fresh and it still hurt whenever she saw or heard the boy. But could she blame him? It's not like she ever told him her feelings. In fact, he probably thought she was just being her normal weird self. It wouldn't surprse her. However quietly he said it, or however subtle his facial expressions were, she always heard or knew he was thinking the same thing. She is so weird! Hinata sighed. Though, through all of this, she still loves him.

As the group entered the school, they slowly began to divide into their little groups and head off to their classes. Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all in 2nd year class A. As the three neared their classes Lee kept going on and on about how cool this was. Tenten was just laughing so as not to insult the poor enthusiastic martial artist. Neji, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes. Couldn't his teammate behave like a normal human being for 5 minutes?!

**Meanwhile....**

Tamaki sat in front of his best friend, Kyoya, telling him all about what they were planning for the Host Club today. The raven haired boy kept rather silent throughout the blonde's rant. However, he did nod on occasion indicating that he was listening, though he was reading a book. They both looked up when they heard the door open. Tamaki's eyes soon went white in fear.

The Hyuuga's lavender eyes hardened immediately as he spotted a rather familiar blonde. It was the same blonde from last night. The one he had found holding and dancing with his younger cousin.

Tamaki put his hands up. "A-About last n-night. Listen, it was what you thought it was. W-Were j-just dancing. That's all." Tamaki watched the elder Hyuuga carefully. He didn't seem to be buying it.

Neji walked up to him and grabbed the boy's collar. "This is your one and only warning. Stay away from my cousin!" If looks could kill, Tamaki would be dead.

"G-Got it." Tamaki said gulping a bit.

Neji then let him go and took a seat close enough so he could keep an eye on Tamaki. Tamaki slowly and quietly slunk back to his seat where he tried to forget what had just happened.

Tenten put her hands on her hips. "Honestly Neji. Do you always have to be so scary and mean?" Smiling, Tenten made her way over to Tamaki. "Don't worry about sour-puss over there. His bark is worse than his bite." At that, you could hear the Hyuuga boy scoff.

Tamaki looked up at the nicer girl who had come up to him. He smiled at her to show that he appreciated her effort to comfort him. She seemed much nicer than her friend. _How did those two even become friends? _He wondered as he looked between the two. They didn't appear to have anything in common. Then again, his best friend and him didn't appear to have anything in common either. Oh well.

**Meanwhile....**

The group of younger students started making their way to their classrooms. Though Hinata stopped when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru. Almost instantly, she blushed and looked away. When Sakura and Ino noticed they stopped too. Even Naruto stopped when he saw.

Kaoru and Hikaru immediately recognized her and Kaoru blushed. Hikaru glanced at his brother. From what little his twin had told him last night, he had done something stupid and now neither Hinata nor Kaoru could speak to each other. Hikaru knew though that his twin wanted to apologize about whatever he had done. So, like the great older brother he is, he got behind his twin and pushed him toward the blue haired girl.

Both teenager's faces grew brighter and hotter as Kaoru was pushed over to Hinata, nearly toppling the poor girl over. It took Kaoru a minute to collect his thoughts and regain his composure. He took in a deep breath and began to speak. "H-Hinata, a-about the other d-day, on the r-rooftop. L-Look...I-I.....I d-didn't...I mean....I.."

Hinata shook her head. "Can we j-just forget about that a-and start over?" She said offering her hand for a handshake.

Kaoru was surprised by her words, but smiled nonetheless as a light blush crossing his cheeks. "Sure." He took her hand and shook it.

Sakura and Ino smiled at their friend. Naruto, however, scowled and glared. But not at Hinata. His piercing gaze was aimed at Kaoru. The person who now took up so much of the Hyuuga heir's time. He sneered then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

**Later.....**

Hinata walked with the twins to the host club happily. Now that everything seemed to have been cleared up between her and Kaoru, she felt comfortable around them again. Well, for the most part. There was still the fact that they were both incredibly gorgeous which sometimes made her knees buckle when they got too close. But other than that she was fine.

Little did the small group know that they were being followed by a certain overprotective cousin of our heroine. He glared at the twins who stood on either side of Hinata. When he found out their motive they were definitely in for a world of hurt!

The three finally arrived at music room 3, where they were greeted by Tamaki.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the sight of the blond male. When the door closed behind the three Neji walked up to the room and silently opened it and looked in. _Oh hell no! _The boy thought irritably. Seven boys?! Whoever these guys are, they're dead meat!

**Meanwhile...**

Hinata happily greeted everyone in the host club. It was sort of her way of apologizing for her cousin's rude behavior last night. She was going to be nice, helpful, and hardworking today. It was the least she could do to make up for all the trouble Neji had caused.

Kyoya walked up to the small blue-haired girl with his charming and mysterious smile. By now Hinata knew not to cross Kyoya. He was so mysterious and powerful. Even if he was smiling there was no indication that he was going to do anything nice for her. Though you never knew what might happen. Hinata was sure that even Kyoya had a nice side deep down. Everyone does.

Hinata received her orders for the day, and busily started working. As long as this mission was going to go on, she had to work for them. But so far, she was doing an amazing job, and everyone here seemed to like her. Even Mori smiled at her from time to time, but she didn't expect much from him. He was always so silent, but that didn't bother her.

The club watched as Hinata busily prepared everything for them. Kyoya turned and walked by Tamaki. He stopped at his friend's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know what to do." Kyoya whispered to him and walked toward a nearby table and pull out his laptop.

Tamaki nodded. He knew very well that, despite Hinata being a kind individual, she was slowly tearing apart their club. He sighed. He had hoped that maybe Kyoya was just worrying over nothing, ut he knew what Kaoru felt for her. He saw the sparkle in his eyes when he spoke to her, and the jealousy and rage when Tamaki spoke to her instead.

Hunny knew what Kyoya was planning, and was worried and upset with him. Why couldn't Kyoya just let everyone be happy. Besides, he was probably freaking out over nothing. He looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. He saw how happily they spoke with her. It was saddening that those happy moments might not last much longer. He had to do something, and soon! Before Kyoya and Tamaki ruin everything.

Hinata laughed at the story the twins were telling. She had never been this happy in the hidden leaf village. Sometimes she wished these moments would last forever. But she knew they would end as soon as her mission were over. It was a thought that brought tears to her eyes at times, but not around the twins. Thy didn't know about the mission and they didn't need to. She just wanted them to be happy.

Neji glared at the twins. They seemed awfully close to his cousin. He was having enough of this. Hinata was too innocent. She didn't need these perverted boys poisoning her mind. He opened the door and glared at the group, then to Hinata. Everyone in the room looked up at the brown-haired boy. Hinata's eyes filled with fear.

"N-Neji?! Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I followed you! You don't belong here! These boys are probably all thinking the same thing! Damn perverts!"

Hinata was shocked and confused by Neji's accusation. But before she could say anything, her cousin grabbed her wrist and began pulling her back towards the door. "Neji, you d-don't understand. I-It's n-not what y-you th-think!" Hinata pleaded for him to let go, but he didn't.

Kaoru glared at him. He didn't care anymore who this guy was but he was going way too far. Without thinking, Kaoru walked up to Neji, and grabbed his shoulder. At this, everyone let out a gasp, well everyone except for Tamaki who let out a shrill scream.

"Leave her alone!" His voice was stern, and his grip on Neji's shoulder was firm. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She had never seen Kaoru so stern, so determined. And, all of it was for her. But, why?

Neji looked over his shoulder at the red-headed boy. "Fool!" He spat. He let go of Hinata and reached out for Kaoru's shirt collar. Neji began pulling Kaoru from the ground, as if it was nothing. "You don't know who you're messing with! Listen, Hinata is my cousin. I'm not about to let her get harassed by a bunch of horny teenaged boys."

"Th-That's not true!" Kaoru said as he gasped for breath. Neji's eyes widened a bit as he continued to fight back. "The Host Club would never hurt any girl. We are a club made to make every single girl happy."

"I'm supposed to believe that?!" Neji shouted. Hinata flinched back a little when Neji yelled.

_He's doing it again._ She thought. _He's being overprotective, again._ Her eyes fell to the floor.

"We would never do anything to hurt Hinata, because....because she's our friend!"

Hinata's eyes shot up at this. Her cheeks turned a slightly red. Had he, had he really just said that? Tears formed at her eyes. Did the Host Club really consider her to be their friend? "Neji, stop it!"

Neji, looked back in surprise as he heard Hinata speak. Her eyes were filled with determination and strength. He had only ever witnessed such confidence in her when he faced her during the Chuunin exams. "Let him go! He's telling the truth!" Neji dropped Kaoru, as he was told, and Kaoru fell to the floor with a thud. His gaze fell to Hinata as he lay on the floor gasping for breath. "Neji, would you really believe that I would hang around these guys if they only wanted something from me."

Neji stopped at this, and looked her in the eyes. Why was she fighting to protect these guys?! It made no sense! However, he shook his head, and admitted defeat. What else could he do? She obviously wasn't going down without a fight, and he wasn't going to risk being found out. "Fine! Have it your way. But know this," He turned to the Host Club, casting a menacing glare. "if any of you hurt her in any way, shape or form, you will never be able to speak with her again!" With that, he turned and left the room. Everyone was speechless, and none of them had the courage to look Hinata in the eye.

**Meanwhile.......**

Naruto leaned against the cherry blossom tree, the same one he had met the girl under earlier this week. She had asked him to give her his response by the end of the week. So, here he was, waiting for her to show up.

He closed his eyes as a light breeze blew by, ruffling his hair. For once in his life, he actually felt calm. No one here was judging him based off of him containing the Kyuubi, there were no life threatening missions. Everything was peaceful. Well, for the most part. There was still the problem with the Host Club, and Sakura and Ino's sudden hostility, and not to mention Hinata's sudden lack of speech around him. Not that that was much different from normal, but it was definitely for a completely different reason. Normally she didn't talk much, but at least she smiled around him Now, she didn't even smile, and all he saw was sadness in her eyes. It made him feel very guilty. Had he done something to upset her?

Naruto shook his head. He didn't have time to try and figure this out. He had to solve the current problem first. Then, almost as if she had planned it, the girl walked up to him, smiling like she had the last time he saw her.

"Hey." Naruto said casually.

"Hello, Naruto." Her voice was cheery and light, almost as if she were expecting something. Which, she was. "I think we both know what you're going to say now. Right?"

"Um...right." Naruto mumbled to himself, while looking away from her. She cocked her head to the side curiously as she waited for him to speak. Naruto took in a deep breath and turned back to face her. His eyes were serious as well as his features. "Listen. I can't lie to you. Not to you, or anyone." He hesitated as he bit his lip, unsure of her reaction. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any feelings for you whatsoever."

The girl looked crushed, and Naruto winced a bit at the face she made. Then her eyes turned angry. "It's someone else, isn't it?" She mumbled angrily. "Fine then! I'll find out who this bitch is and I'll destroy her! Just you wait and see!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and he reached out to stop her, but she ran off before he could. Naruto stared after her, scared for whoever this girl decides to target. "This is not good....."

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy with school, homework, and friends. But I finally found the time to finish this chapter. There was a few more things I was going to add in here, but I figured I kept you waiting long enough. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I hope to update again soon, but for now this is what you'll get. Oh, and keep an eye out for another crossover fanfic I'll be writing soon. It will be a Naruto X Air Gear fic. So look forward to it. See ya~**


	13. Realizations

**Chapter 13**

The days had begun to drag on longer and longer, and the heartache was becoming more and more apparent. Kaoru knew this much, but he was still unsure of so many things. He knew he felt something for Hinata. Something, but what? He wasn't sure. He had never felt such a warm and comfortable, yet, at the same time, nervous feeling around anyone. It was a kind of feeling that made his heart lurch, his knees buckle, and a large smile appear on his face. It was a feeling that made him want to melt. Whatever it was, it was becoming much, much stronger with each passing day, no, hour.

He desperately wanted to know the cause of it, but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want to know because whatever he was feeling right now, had so much control over him. He was scared to find out what it was, because he wasn't sure how he'd react. But he still wanted to know. No. He _**needed**_ to know what it was that was controlling his every thought and action. It was a necessity to know whatever this was. Because, if he didn't, he might not be able to control it at all.

Kaoru took a small glance to his friends. There had to be someone among them that could explain what this feeling was. Hinata was definitely out. Hikaru is a bit more on the dense side, so he might be of no help either. He didn't know Sakura and Ino well enough to ask them such a thing. Hm. Maybe Haruhi? She certainly knew a lot of things about what goes on around her (unless it's directly related to her). She might be the best choice to ask such a thing. He could only hope, though.

Hikaru glanced at his brother. He had been acting stranger and stranger recently. Something was definitely bothering him, which was rare. If only he knew. He wanted to help. But what could he do? He needed to know what was up with him. Hikaru looked to Hinata. Whatever it was, it certainly had to do with her. Ever since she came, Kaoru had been acting differently. Whether that was good, or bad, Hikaru wasn't sure. He let out a quiet sigh, and turned his attention back to the teacher. He'd figure it out later. Right now, he had to pay attention.

**After class...**

"Haruhi! Can I talk to you?" Hikaru called, following the cross-dresser out of the classroom.

Haruhi looked at him, confused. "Uh...sure. What is it?"

Hikaru looked around a bit. "Um...let's not do this here. It's very important."

Haruhi tilted her head slightly to the right. "Alright."

Kaoru emerged from the classroom only slightly too late. He sighed watching Haruhi walk off with Hikaru. _Dammit._ He had been planning to ask her right after after class.

"Kaoru?" The quiet voice made his heart lurch and he jumped about 5 feet in the air. Okay, well that was a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the idea.

"H-Hinata! Y-You scared the crap out of me!" His face turned that ever so familiar shade of red, as his heart continued to pound, rather loudly, I might add.

Hinata bowed apologetically. "Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I was just-"

"No. No. It's fine." He said waving his hands frantically. "I was just overreacting. Don't mind me. Haha." He laughed nervously, hoping she didn't continue to take the blame.

"O-Okay. If you're sure." She said getting back up.

It didn't take long for Sakura and Ino to come out. Kaoru had hoped they wouldn't stop. As much as he liked them, they tended to tease him...a lot. Ino didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around Hinata's neck playfully. "Oh? What have we here?" She said sticking her tongue out. She quickly unwrapped her arm from Hinata's neck and made her way over to Kaoru. She playfully punched him in the arm and grinned. "Kaoru, you dog!" She teased.

Kaoru merely rolled his eyes, as the blush on his face grew darker. "Uh, I've got to go now." He didn't hesitate to take his leave.

"Kaoru?" Hinata looked concerned, as she watched him walk away.

Sakura let out an aggravated sigh. "See what you did Ino?"

Ino pouted and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Not my fault he's moody today!"

**Meanwhile...**

"So what did you want to ask me about, Hikaru?" Haruhi said, not bothering to wait for Hikaru to speak first. That was just like her.

Hikaru let out a small sigh. "It's about Kaoru." He closed his eyes, thinking of the proper words.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What about Kaoru?"

Hikaru immediately opened his eyes, as he heard the concern that lingered in her voice. "He's been acting weird lately. But I don't know what's wrong. I know it has something to do with Hinata. But I don't know what. All I know, is that ever since she came here Kaoru's acted...differently. Do you know?" His voice was pleading for an answer, and his eyes were obviously concerned.

Haruhi relaxed a bit after hearing him. "Isn't it obvious?" Apparently not, from the look Hikaru gave her after she said that. "He's in love."

Hikaru's eyes widened to their fullest extent. "A-Are you serious?" He choked out. The thought sort of dumbfounded him. Kaoru was...in love?

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of obvious. He's always blushing, and smiling around her. When he talks to her he tends to stutter every now and again."

"But Hinata does that too! Around everyone."

"But Kaoru only does that around her. She's special to him." Haruhi pulled her hand up to her chin, in thought. "But I don't think he knows it himself." Haruhi looked up at Hikaru. "If he really doesn't know it himself, I think you should be the one to tell him. You're his brother after all."

Hikaru obviously couldn't argue with that. "Alright. Thanks Haruhi." A small smile appeared on his face. She always made so much sense.

Haruhi nodded to Hikaru as he took his leave. He wasn't going to bring it up. Not yet at least. He would wait until they got home to bring it up.

**Meanwhile...**

Hinata made her silent trek to the Host Club. She had gotten so use to this place, it was almost sad. She wasn't sure if she would be able to leave once the mission was over. A small sigh escaped her. All the friends she had made after coming here. Every one of them. She'd probably never see them again. It was definitely a scary thought. She quickly shoved the thought to the back of her head as she opened the doors to the Host Club. Everyone looked up. The only people who weren't here were Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. _That's strange._ She bit her lip and continued into the club, where she was welcomed by all the familiar faces.

Hunny was as cheerful and sweet as ever. Mori was his usual calm and silent self. However, the two had developed a bit of connection due to both of their usually quiet natures. He was sort of like an older brother to her. Tamaki was, as always, flamboyant and cheerful. Then there was Kyoya, who was being as quiet cool, and calculating as usual. Oh how she enjoyed it here. Everyone always seemed so kind.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! Would you like to grab some cake with me and Takashi?"

Hinata smiled at her upperclassman. "Sure. That sounds like fun." With a quick nod from the Hyuuga, Hunny grabbed one of her hands and led her to a small table where he had set up the cake and tea. Mori followed close behind.

Hinata smiled as she ate with the unusual pair. She never felt nervous around them. They were like the brothers she never had. She would definitely miss them a lot when she was gone.

It didn't take long for Haruhi and Hikaru to show up to the club room. Hinata looked curiously at the pair. "Where's Kaoru?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Dunno. I couldn't find him." At which, Hinata got up and walked out of the club room. It wasn't like Kaoru to just disappear.

Hikaru stared at Hinata as she left the room. His eyes were wide with shock. He glanced at Haruhi who merely smiled at the closed door.

Hinata walked at a brisk pace as she searched for the missing Hitachiin. Kaoru didn't ever just disappear with no reason. Especially not without his own brother knowing. That much, Hinata was certain of. She bit her lip and stopped in the middle of the hallway, realizing what she was doing. She couldn't do this. She was growing too attached to the boy. But she obviously couldn't go back to the Host Club now. She had to continue on with the search. She continued on her trek across the school, looking for the boy.

However, Hinata immediately stopped and hid behind the wall that turned down toward another hallway. Her heart began beating faster and the speed of her breathing increased. _Naruto? What's he __doing here?_ She questioned as she peeked from the corner. He was leaning against a wall, and he seemed to be deep in thought. She pulled her hand up to her mouth as she looked at him. She hadn't talked to him in a long time, and he probably wanted to know why. But even if he did ask, she could never tell him the truth. She would be admitting to liking him, which would probably make him feel incredibly guilty, but it would also be too painful to even think of.

With a bit of hesitation, Hinata stepped out from behind the wall, and walked over to him. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet. "N-Naruto?" His eyes immediately flashed open, and he looked at her with a look of disbelief. As if he couldn't believe that she was actually talking to him.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Huh? O-Oh. I-I was j-just l-looking for s-someone. W-What a-about y-you?" She kept her head low, trying not to look him in the eyes. It still hurt. Not as much, but still...

Naruto nodded. He had a strong feeling about who it might be. "I was just thinking about things."

"A-Alright." The hall suddenly fell into an awkward silence. Neither of them could look each other in the eye.

"Um...Hinata."

"Y-Yes?" Hinata glanced up at the blonde.

Naruto took in a deep breathe. He had been meaning to say this for a while now. "If I did or said anything to hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I promise you I didn't mean it." Hinata's eyes widened to their fullest extent as she listened. "You've seemed so upset around me for awhile. If I did anything, I really am sorry, Hinata." His eyes held that of a purest sorrow. It almost brought tears to her eyes. And then, before Hinata even had time to think, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." Hinata's face turned a bright shade of red and her heart began pounding, hard. "I never meant to hurt any of my friends."

"N-Naruto?" Her voice trembled, and she could have sworn she could hear him crying into her shoulder. Her eyes watered. Growing up, Naruto hadn't had any friends. It must hurt to feel as though you've lost even one after so much loneliness. It took all the courage she had to pull her arms up and hug him back. "I-It's ok, N-Naruto. I-I f-f-forgive y-you." Her blush deepened. Even if he never knew how she truly felt, at least they could always remain friends. And with that the thought in mind, Hinata closed her eyes and just stood there, hugging Naruto in the silence.

**Meanwhile...**

Dammit! While he had been lost in his thoughts, he also managed to get lost in the school! How irritating! Well, at least he knew his way around well enough to get back to the Host club. Tamaki was probably going to throw a hissy fit at how late Kaoru was. Oh well. With a slight sigh, he brought his hand to the back of his neck. He was exhausted. These constant emotions kept causing him so much stress. He needed to relax one of these days. But how could he possibly escape from such a tight grip, even if for only a moment?

Kaoru paused when he reached a hallway that would take him directly towards the Host club. His eyes widened in shock. And suddenly, a wave of pain washed over his heart. He grabbed at his blazer as he looked down the hallway to see Hinata and Naruto locked in an embrace. His head fell and his eyes stared at the ground. His eyes watered slightly, and he turned away, to find another route to the Host club. He could not, would not go sown that hallway! It would hurt too much, though he didn't understand why it hurt. Seriously! What was wrong with the poor boy?

**Later that day...**

The day had seemed to drag on forever. Each second had seemed to pass by at twice it's normal speed, and each second was agonizing. Kaoru had thought the day would take forever to finish, and yet, here he was, standing at the doorway to the Hitachiin mansion with his twin brother. It had all seemed to take forever, and yet it was too fast at the same time. Such a contradicting emotion indeed.

Kaoru glanced up at his brother, curiosity lingering in his amber eyes. _Something _had been on his twins mind, and when Kaoru had asked him about it, all Hikaru would say is 'I'll tell you later'. Obviously it had to be important for Hikaru to keep putting it off like this, especially with his twin brother! Which made Kaoru even more curious. Something was up, and Kaoru would find out what it is even if it killed him!

"Hikaru." The younger twin called out almost absently as they began walking up the steps to their room.

"Hm?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side.

"You've had something on your mind today." Kaoru measured his twin with his gaze.

Hikaru smiled. "Oh yeah. Perfect timing!" He said, as they reached the door to their room.

Kaoru walked into the room and sat on his bed gazing up at his twin brother.

Hikaru grinned and sat opposite him on the chair. "Alright, what is it?" Kaoru asked without any hesitation.

Hikaru's face turned serious, causing Kaoru to stiffen up. "Right." Hikaru sighed quietly. "Kaoru, you've been acting more and more strange recently." Hikaru's voice sounded distant. "Kaoru, you're my brother. I know when something up, and quite honestly, this has gone on far too long."

The room fell silent for a moment, and the younger twin was worried about what his brother would say next. It wasn't like him to be so serious.

Hikaru stared intently at his brother. "It has to do with someone who has recently become very precious to you." Hikaru glanced down at the floor, contemplating whether or not he should continue. "Hinata." He said after a long moment of silence. "It's Hinata who's making you act this way."

"Wh-What? What are you talking about, Hinata is my friend I-"

"Just shut up!"

Kaoru stopped and stared wide-eyes at his brother. His moth shut tight, and he dared not to speak another word.

This was going to be tougher than he thought. "Kaoru, you love her." He said at last.

Kaoru's eyes widened to their fullest extent and his cheeks flushed a rosy red. "I what?" He choked out.

"You love her. I've never seen you act this way toward anyone before. You blush, you stutter, you fluster. You've never acted this way around anyone before she came along." Hikaru smiled at him. "I want you to be happy."

Kaoru was speechless. He _loved_ her. He had always thought something was strange about the way he acted around her, but he never thought that he...loved her. And thinking back on it now, that did make the most sense. So, why hadn't he noticed it earlier? Maybe he had been in subconscious denial? That would make the most sense...

"So, what do I do?" Kaoru said at last. He had never been this confused before.

Hikaru grinned. "Tell her how you feel! I'm sure she likes you back!"

Kaoru blushed at the thought. But, how was he supposed to confess such deep dark feelings? Especially to the person whom they're for.

"And don't worry," Hikaru said breaking his brothers train of thought. "I'll be supporting you one hundred percent!" He cheered giving his twin that signature grin of his.

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as recently. Damn writer's block. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one took me a little bit to finish, and I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try alternating between long and short chapters, since I know there are fans of mine out there that prefer short chapters, and ones that prefer long chapters, so I'll try to keep a balance between them. But yeah, I'm currently on summer vacation! Woo! So I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. I hope you enjoy what's to come. ^^**


End file.
